


Loose Ties

by FoxTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gotham, M/M, Nygmobblepot, edward nygma x oswald cobblepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxTwist/pseuds/FoxTwist
Summary: This story takes place in the later years of Gotham, and more of the Batman timeline. Oswald, and Edward have been sworn enemies for some time, but when something happens, that might just all change.





	1. No Forgiveness when there is kindness

   Time went by slower than usual this stormy, and chilly day of eves. Batman still did his patrols around the city of Gotham, but villains still ran loose in the streets. Riddler had been almost ready to get done with the deal, but then an unexpected twist happened. Right in the middle of the deal between Riddler and some cargo men went bad. The deal was located in a desolate alleyway near a warehouse where it was dark and grim. Riddler stood there alone with the thug’s to make the deal to get the supplies he needed. His green suit was more darkened because of the dim light, but his glasses gave off a reflective light due to the light’s that were surrounding them. The rough cargo men talked in a raspy jersey voice, which gave off an unsettling vibe.

Riddler: So what do you say, is it a deal or not?

Joe: Eh, I don’t know. What do you say boy’s, is it a good deal or not?

Tom: Ah I don’t know boss, is it?

Riddler: I can assure you that I have the money that you asked for.

Joe: Hmmm.

Riddler: What does hmm mean, what are you thinking?

   Joe scratched his head, thinking about what to do.

Joe: Well… to be honest why would we give you your supplies when we have you surrounded?

Riddler: I um, well…

   Riddler slowly backed up until he ran right into one of the thug’s. The men slowly chuckled.

Tom: So should we take his money, keep the cargo, and then kill him?

Joe: Ha, you read my mind.

   The man behind Riddler gripped his shoulders and held him in place. Riddler then put his left hand in his pocket.

Riddler: Oh dear, I thought that something like this would happen.

   Riddler elbowed the man holding him in the gut, which made the man let go of Ed in pain. He then pulled a device out of his pocket.Riddler pushed the button on the device, and explosives around the place blew up. Riddler bolted out of there as fast as he could, but Joe luckily survived. Riddler was halfway down the block when Joe pulled out a gun and shot him in the leg. Riddler gasped in pain, as the bullet went through. He was running out of time as he now gimped away, but with Joe more close behind. He then remembered that Oswald’s club was nearby. The two had a falling out a while back, but he was his only chance of surviving. Riddler turned to the doors of the club where the guard’s stranded nearby not letting him in. Joe from the distance shot the men, not knowing that they were the only thing stopping ed. Riddler gimped in barely stable and collapsed right in front of Oswald's both in the middle of the lounge. Girl’s shrieked due to all the blood and the collapsed man before them. Oswald jumped up startled, as he saw ed before him, and heard more gunshots from Joe in the other room. Joe came running in but stopped when he realized that this was Oswald’s club. Riddler was still passed out due to the pain.

Penguin: What is going on?

Joe: Oh… mister Penguin I'm sorry, I didn’t know this was your club.

Penguin: Hm… Well, you sure have my attention now.

   Oswald snapped his fingers, and in instant men surrounded him. Joe got down to plead for his life, but it would do nothing.

Penguin: Now why of all places, would ed come in here?

Joe: Please sorry, I didn’t know…

Penguin: Oh you're still alive, ah well maybe you should learn to not go and spill blood in club’s especially not mine.

   Penguin looked over to one of his men, and they pointed their guns at Joe. Joe still furious put his gun up to them.

Penguin: Tsk, I wouldn’t try to fight it. My men are already surrounded around you.

Joe: I won’t die because of these freaks in this city! I have rights.

Penguin: Well not for long.

   Oswald chuckled slightly. Joe pointed his gun at Oswald, but a man behind Joe fired first. Joe went down with a bullet put into his head. Blood splattered everywhere when he hit the ground. The blood soon became puddles, and it stained Oswald’s fashioned shoes.

Penguin: Well now that’s just great… We better have all the stains removed including replacing the dead guards outside. Chop, chop I don’t have all day.

   The workers were still startled, but they soon got to work. Women who worked for Oswald came up near ed and asked what they should do with him.

Penguin: Oh, I almost forgot about him.

   Penguin waddled over to Riddler and looked down upon him.

Penguin: For now we'll bed him till he awakes. After he’s fine, I want him out of here as fast as he blinks after he awakes.

   The worker’s nodded, and moved Riddler to a bedroom in the club. The room wasn’t that bad, but it was just a common bedroom. The night passed over, and the club became empty at two am in the morning. The workers were excused to go and leave for home which only left Oswald there. Oswald surprisingly went to the room Edward was in. He opened the door quietly, to not wake the other man sleeping. Oswald went in and sat down in a chair nearby the bed. He watched Edward for a bit thinking hard about something.

Oswald: Why did you have to come here of all places?

   He sighed loudly, and it woke Edward. Edward jolted a bit, and his eyes were open with fear.

Oswald: Oh so you are ok then?

   Edward completely sat up when he heard the voice of cobblepot.

Edward: I…

Oswald: I know, we dealt with that guy who was trying to kill you.

Edward: Well thanks…

Oswald: No need for thank’s, but what happened?

   Ed paused for a moment and looked away from the smaller man.

Edward: Just a bad deal.

Oswald: Oh, sounds like a rough one too. How’d you escape?

Edward: I kinda blew the place up.

Oswald: Classic Ed, now the bat will be on your tail along with GCPD. You're lucky I’m keeping you here.

Edward: I know…

   There was an awkward pause for a moment.

Oswald: Why here?

Edward: What-

   Oswald cut him off again.

Oswald: Why here of all places? You know you're not welcome being here.

Edward: I just…

Oswald: Once that bullet is removed, your leaving.

Edward: Alright.

Oswald: I’m glad that you understand. I will be taking my leave now.

   Ed doesn’t say a word, and Oswald takes his leave. The door this time shut’s with a louder bang, which makes Edward jolt up. He lays back down and tries to close his eyes, but he’s thinking too much about what just happened. He stretches his arms out and looks at his palm’s meaningless. Edward look’s through his now broken glasses in shame. He really hated him for going to this place, but he really didn’t know any better. Ed then hit himself in the face and told himself to stop doing this to himself. He took his glasses off, and then really tried to go to sleep. On the other side of the door of the room, Oswald still stands there petrified of what is actually going on.

Oswald: I need to stop this.

   He agrees with himself, and he leaves the door finally. He walks off to his bed and falls asleep almost immediately. The morning in Gotham soon comes about, and more problem’s abrupt with the two. Oswald gets’s to the lounge to realize that James Gordon is there. Instead of pushing the noesy Jim out of the way, he instead greet’s him.

Oswald: Oh Gordon, what brings you here so early?

Gordon: Cut the crap Penguin, I know there was a murder here.

Oswald: What you can’t even speak to me with my real name?

Gordon: No, and I don’t have to, now get to explaining yourself.

Penguin: Well there was some trouble with my customer’s, and the next moment one pulled out a gun. It was all very fast, and the blood even got on my shoes.

   That’s not what happened at all, but anything is worth a shot to get rid of Jim.  
  
Gordon: Hmmm. That’s not what I’ve heard around the streets.

Penguin: Oh, then what have you heard then?

Gordon: I hear that riddler is here.

Penguin: Psh, like I’d let that freak in here after what he’s done.

Gordon: You're stalling.

Penguin: On the contrary, actually I do hope that you shall take your part in leaving.

Oswald grows closer to Jim and smiles at him sinisterly.

Penguin: Now you better leave, it is rude to come in when business is not even open.

   Gordon get’s up eagerly and leaves without even saying another word. The lounge is quiet once more.

Penguin: Alway’s did hate that man for poking his nose into other people’s business.

   A yell then is heard, and it’s loud. The shout is from Edward who is getting the bullet removed by a doctor at the current time. Oswald being witty makes a comment to go with it.

Oswald: Almost music to my ear’s. I should get to my office then.

   Oswald get’s to work, and leaves Ed be for the time being. Another night of the club flourished, and Ed had to sleep for a while more after getting the bullet out. A popular person even came to the club this night, and it way playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Bruce immediately gets’s all the ladies in the club when he walks in. He’s really just here to scout the place as a cover though. Oswald greet’s him generously though even if Bruce is stealing all the attention of everyone in the club.

Oswald: Ah well if it isn’t Bruce Wayne himself. What brings’s you here this fine afternoon?

Bruce: Just here to see you, how’s it going?

Oswald: It’s going well. It is different how I see you drinking alcohol now. I still remember you being a teenager.

Bruce: Heh yeah, time does go by fast.

Oswald: I must part ways sadly, I have more appointments to see.

Bruce: Ah do go on then.

   Oswald leaves and goes to the room of Edward’s. He doesn’t really know why he went to see him. He stepped inside anyway’s and ed gave him a surprised look when he came in.

Oswald: Hello Edward.

Edward: I told you to call me by Riddler.

Oswald: Well excuse me Riddler… Honestly as long as I live I will never call you by that name.

Edward: Eh ok… I’ll let it slide this time since you are helping me.

   Oswald grabs the chair back around and sits next to ed again, this time right beside him instead of sitting by the edge of the bed.

Oswald: So how’s the leg?

Edward: It’s better…

Oswald: Good to hear.

Edward: Oswald?

Oswald: Hm yes?

Edward: Why are you being kind to me right now?

   Oswald’s expression changes to happy to furious in a slight moment. His lips twirl up, as he get’s pissed.

Oswald: Well do you want me to be mad?

Edward: No, no, it’s just that I’m not used to this… I'm used to us being at each other’s throats.

Oswald: Ed, don’t ask stupid questions. I’m helping you so that you don’t ask anything of me ever again in the future.

Edward: Oh…

Oswald: What did you think was the reason of why I was being nice to you?

Edward: Nothing, that’s why I asked.

Oswald: Hm…

Edward: I'm sorry you know.

Oswald: Sorry for what?

Edward: I’m sorry for tricking you, last time I used you so I could kill you.

Oswald: It’s fine, In offense, I did kill your love of your life.

Edward: Well I thought she was at least.

   Edward get’s sad a bit, and it makes Oswald still mad.

Oswald: Stop being a baby.

Edward: Y- You don’t understand!

Oswald: On the contrary Ed, you knew how I felt about you, and then you crushed it.

   Edward feel’s a little more dread.

Oswald: This is why things are the way they are, there are no apologies. Now I must get going, get some rest. In two more days, you are leaving.

Edward: Right…

   Oswald left again with a slammed door, he went to his office this time instead of going back to the party. Once he got to his office in private, he shut the blinds and poured himself some hard liquor. He sat down and had his head swirling in a circle.

Oswald: Why did he have to bring all that stuff up.

   Oswald sipped the alcohol down and continued to talk to himself.

Oswald: He even know’s how sensitive I am on those subjects. I think he’s trying to get me to fall for him again. Ugh, he’s so frustrating to talk to, and still after all this time he manages to get in my head.

   He continued to ramble about Ed until he heard knocking on the door.

Oswald: Come in?

   Bruce walked into the office.

Oswald: Oh Bruce, what are you doing here?

Bruce: I just wanted to say that I was leaving.

Oswald: Oh well, did you have a good time?

Bruce: Yeah I think I did, thank you for having me.

Oswald: Always a pleasure.

Bruce: Right…

   Bruce left, and Oswald was left alone once more. Oswald slowly go tired, and his last thought was how he hated Edward, and he dozed off.


	2. Alcohol, and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds's himself unexpectedly drawn more and more. Edward has to deal with himself, and a few pest's too. there is slight kissing, and stuff (not with Ed and Os together though) so I hope it won't bother you.

   Oswald woke up the next morning with a cramped back and a mess of a club. He walked around furiously as glass, and bottles of whiskey were around every square inch of the ground. He sighed in anger, but at least the money they made really wasn’t that bad. Oswald got people to clean the mess immediately, and soon the whole club itself was back to normal. He despised himself every time when he walked by Ed’s room. He still wondered why he was even letting him stay, and then he reminds himself. The morning flew by more fast than expectedly, and Oswald was kind of afraid of what might happen if he did let Edward leave. The day had been a Tuesday, so the club was closed. Oswald was left with himself, and the bartender for the whole day. Bad things happen when Oswald’s alone with alcohol, and the same route just so happens to be today.

Oswald: I..sh like another.

Bartender: Mr. Cobblepot, I think you need to lay down.

Oswald: No! Nonsense. Give ma thas swig right now…

Bartender: If you say so.

   The Bartender then gives him a full bottle of nice fancy wine.

Oswald: You cans go home now…

Bartender: Ah ok sir, thank you again.

Oswald: No prob, bob.

Bartender: My name’s not bob… Oh what am I talking about, I'm trying to talk to a drunk man.

   The bartender takes his leave, and Oswald is left alone with drinking. Oswald’s so bold too, that he doesn’t realize that he’s in front of Ed’s room. He opens the door, but to only find Ed fast asleep. He closes the door gently, which was surprising for a drunk to do. He stands next to ed by the edge of the bed. Oswald looks down, at Ed’s breathing. He almost can’t even stand anymore, but for Edward, he stand’s. He gently smiles at Edward and looks at him lovingly almost. Finally, he can’t stand standing, so he sit’s on the edge of the bed. He look’s at ed half-lidded, but still kindly. Oswald then does something daring. He puts out his hand and clasps Edward’s. He leans over Ed and starts to gently brush his hair with his hand. Edward surprisingly doesn’t wake, as he’s all med up. Oswald lean’s down more and places a small kiss on Edward’s forehead.

Oswald: Oh ed, how do you keep drawing me in?

   Oswald gets’s up and goes to the door to leave. Edward wakes just about Oswald is about to leave not even knowing what just happened. All Edward saw was the back of Oswald as he was leaving, and then a shut door.

Edward: Was he watching me?

   Oswald left the lounge to go to his room, and about to sleep, but it was only like three pm. His head was still rushing over the sight of Edward, he just couldn’t keep away. His common sense soon kicked in, and he rambled to himself.

Oswald: You stupid, stupid, stupid Oswald. How can you be falling for him again? He’ll just treat you the same as he did before, and use me.

   Oswald grew a faint tear and began to sob still drunk. He’s such a mess when he’s drunk and very emotional at that. More hours passed by as Oswald sat on the floor of his room drunk. He’s always sobbing over stupid stuff, and he can’t do anything about it.

Oswald: All I need is self-control. He’ll be gone tomorrow anyways.

   He continued to give himself more confidence to part ways with Edward. A part of him would miss him, but the other said move on. He did have better things to do anyways. Night fell, and Oswald passed out like a light. On the other side, Edward tries to get out of bed.

Edward: Come on you stupid leg, I know you're better healed right now. We gotta get moving, I don’t want to deal with Os in the morning. He might change his mind and even kill me.

   Edward put his leg in a splint and got dressed normally to go outside. He walked through the lounge to see that it was empty, but a couple of wine bottles laid around. It didn’t take long for him to guess who had drunk them. He took the back exit, and left towards who know’s where. He found a desolate hotel, where he could check in, and not be followed. The trip there wasn’t all that great though because, in reality, his leg hadn’t healed all the way. He laid in the medium sized bed and slept once more. The morning arose, and the fog still covered the city. Oswald woke up normal, and sorta had a hangover. He met with his staff and began instructions on the night’s club day. He eventually came to conclusion to talk about Ed’s leaving.

Oswald: Riddler will also be leaving today, so if he is here later in the day please be aware that he is not supposed to be.

Bartender: I think that’s already taken care of.

Oswald: What do you mean?

Bartender: He’s already left.

Oswald: What?

Bartender: Check for yourself.

   Oswald walk’s to Edward’s room and opens the door to find no one.

Oswald: How?

   He look’s around the room, and find’s Ed’s broken glasses still on the dresser. He picks them up and examines them. Oswald puts them in his coat pocket, he begins to leave when all of a sudden he turn’s back around. Batman stands there in the room.

Oswald: How did you get in?

Batman: I let myself in.

Oswald: How long have you known?

Batman: For a while now, it seem’s that Nygma has skipped on you.

   Oswald grits his teeth in anger.

Oswald: I wanted him out of here anyways, he’s not my problem anymore.

Batman: If you say so cobblepot.

Oswald: Could you get going? I have a party tonight, and I have business to attire too.

   Batman doesn’t say a word, but he leaves anyways. Oswald dwells on the thought of Edward leaving. It kind of hurt’s him to know that he left without a word, but he shrugs it off the best that he can. Night covered the sky, and time went by fast. The party was basically a big bore for Oswald. Oswald met with a lot of people that night due to business, but he felt like something had been ripped from him. The next day arose with no fear, and it had already been about 5 pm when Edward just woke up, and his presence at the hotel was being quite known. An unexpected person came to his room, one which was almost more despised than Oswald or Batman. The knock made Edward jump up in confusion for a bit. He got up and took his gun off the dresser in the hotel room to point it at the door.

Riddler: Who is it?

Joker: Now, now, is that a way to treat an old friend?

   A laugh shortly followed after the madman, who unexpectedly just turned up.

Riddler: Joker, is that you?

Joker: Well who else would it be, I think that I'll just let myself in then.

   The door opened, and Riddler forgot to put the chain lock on. Joker had already picked the whole lock, and in a full swing, the door came open. Joker stood before Edward, and Ed lowered his gun in response.

Joker: Esh, what happened to you?

   The Joker walked in, and Ed watched him carefully as he sat down right in front of him at a nearby table in the small living room.

Riddler: What are you doing here?

Joker: I just came by to see my favorite riddle guy.

   Riddler looked away for a moment to grit his teeth. Joker examined him closely, but Ed responded by doing nothing.

Riddler: What really is the reason, on why you are here?

Joker: Alway’s straight to the point, that’s why I always found you fascinating… Any How I was hoping that I could invite you to a party of mine.

   The answer peaked his attention, and Ed proceeded to ask more.

Riddler: What kind of party? What’s the event for?

Joker: Just a simple trap for a dear friend of mine.

Riddler: Who?

Joker: None of your business, but you will get to see soon enough. I’m inviting a whole ton of important people of this place.

Riddler: Oh?

Joker: Just some partners, and other high classmen. You're also included as a partner. You are welcome to come, that is if you want to come. Do you?

   Joker pulls out an invite card and held it in front of Edward tempting him. It had a jester emblem as the wax stamp, and it even had a gold color trim He took it from Joker’s hand, and Joker’s eyes grew large.

Riddler: I’ll be there.

Joker: Great, but you better clean up.

Riddler: Not a problem.

   Joker left with a little chuckle, and Ed was left alone once more. Edward opened the letter, and to his surprise, there was an actual time, and place. A little note with a dear Riddler was also on the card. It read “ Dear E, Nygma, I invite you to this interesting party of mine hold by your’s truly - Joker.” Riddler put the invitation back in the envelope and held on to it. His leg was in better shape, so he decided to get ready. Meanwhile, people from all over are given letter’s to Joker’s party anonymously. Oswald even got one but did not get to meet with Joker personally. Bruce Wayne was even given a card, but he didn’t give it too much thought as Joker already knew of Bruce’s identity.

Oswald: Who’s invite is this from?

James: I’m not sure boss, It was left anonymously.

Oswald: No one just anonymously gives me an invite, where was this when you found it?

James: By the back exit, we don’t even know how someone managed to get by.

Oswald: Hm… Give it to me then.

   James' hand’s the envelope, and Oswald snap’s it from his hand’s. Oswald looks at the jester and immediately recognizes it.

Oswald: Can you leave me be?

James: Sure boss.

   Jame’s leaves the office, and Oswald locks the door and closes the blinds soon after. He open’s it to find a personal note written out for him. “ Dear Mr. Cobblepot, I would have loved to personally invite you to my humble party I am throwing tonight, but sadly I have no time. Still, I hope you can join, as a high-class member, and other’s like you will be there too - Joker.”

Oswald: I hate this man, but I’ll go anyways.

   Oswald lazily tossed the letter onto his desk with other papers. He pulled out the diamond bottle of champagne out by the desk and made himself a small drink. He pulled out Edward’s broken pair of glasses out of a locked drawer and laid them on the desk staring straight at him. The party was to start soon, and everyone came prepared. Joker had actually managed to rent a nice dance room over someone else's name, but everyone still came in through the doors quietly, and secretly. Joker throwing a party was a rare occasion, and one not to miss at that. The man was mad, but he sure did know how to draw people in near.

   Edward sat at one of the tables waiting for Joker to discuss the whole meeting. His suit was clean and more suitable for the party, which made him actually fit into the whole crowd of people. Some music played, and people were dancing already, they were all villains in a way, but people tended to have fun when they are around people like them. The doors cracked open another time, and Oswald came in with some of his men by his side. Joker greeted him eagerly and welcomed the short man in to have a good time. Edward looked at Oswald not even knowing he was unconsciously doing it. It caught Oswald’s attention, and Oswald peeked over Joker to see Ed. Edward realized that Oswald caught him staring, and Ed turned his face quickly away from Oswald’s. They were about from the whole other side of the room ways apart, but that didn’t stop them from seeing each other. Oswald stopped staring, but Oswald not even paying attention to Joker talking, made Joker realize something was happening.

Joker: See something you like?

   Oswald jolted up and looked at Joker once more.

Oswald: Sorry, I just got distracted is all.

Joker: Ah well don’t stop me from keeping you.

   Joker left Oswald and continued to talk to other guests. Oswald dismissed his men and went to pursue with other people. He glanced at Edward every once in awhile, even though he knew that he shouldn’t have had. Women started to gather around Edward every once in awhile, but Ed was able to push them away. One was bugging Edward a lot though and insisted on not leaving. Oswald got jealous that someone was touching his “Edward.” He needed to control it, but when the lady started to jump on to Nygma’s lap is when he had enough. He got up from the person he was talking to, said sorry for the urgent leave, and left to grow closer to Riddler. He stopped in front of the lady who had been leaving red lipstick stains all over Ed and his suit. Edward struggled to get the lady off, but at the same time, she wouldn’t stop.

Edward: Stop!

Leslie: Now why should I stop all the fun? I thought that villain's like you are supposed to like this stuff.

   The lady continues to kiss Riddler, and Oswald stand’s there furiously. Edward loses his cool, and can’t stop but yell loudly this time.

Edward: I said Stop!

   Right then and there, Oswald pulled the lady by her shoulder and pulled her off.

Leslie: Hey, what was that for?

Oswald: I think you should respect this man’s privacy.

Leslie: What do you know about privacy?

   Oswald looked up to the women, and pulled her face down and squeezed her cheeks. His expression turned to a deep angry look this time.

Oswald: Now you listen here, you better leave him alone or I might have to cut that pretty little mouth and tongue out of you.

   Oswald let go of her, and she stood right again, furious.

Leslie: Hmph.

   She turned her back and left the too angrily.

Oswald: Well that’s one way of dealing with women who clearly does not know personal boundaries.

   Oswald turned around to find Edward missing, and trying to fight his way through the dance hall. Oswald followed after and caught up to Edward who was stuck in the middle of a formal dance. He grew more close to Edward and took Ed by surprise. He clasped their hands together, and they began to dance formally across. Edward had a dazed and shocked expression still on him. Oswald had his head turned the other way while they finally made it to the other side of the dance floor.

Edward: Wh-

   Oswald cut him off this time.

Oswald: Why did you have to run off like that?

Edward: I… well.

Oswald: Let’s just get going.

   Oswald grabbed a hold of Edward and started to lead Edward somewhere.

Oswald: You still haven’t answered my question. Why did you run off?

Edward: Aren’t you mad at me for leaving?

  
   Oswald stop’s as he heard Edward’s question.

Oswald: Yes, no… did you think I was going to kill you for leaving?

Edward:...

Oswald: I take that as a yes. Just so you know, I'm not a complete psycho.

   Penguin holds out Ed’s old glasses in front of Edward, but they are fixed and repaired this time. Edward takes them and is left a confused look.

Oswald: Let’s just get you cleaned up after what happened. You're probably embarrassed too, so I’ll take you to the private one.

   Edward nodded in agreement, and the two walked into a private bathroom with a door that could only be open with a key, so they had complete privacy.


	3. Bullet's and recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues from the Last chapter, and Oswald has to depend on Edward. Thing's slowly progress though as the two become more interested in one another.

   Edward kept silent once they got in, and he mostly was just embarrassed. Edward leaned right in front of a sink while Oswald stood in front of him. Oswald got a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean off the smudges of lipstick. There was a lot of awkward tension between them. Ed looked the other way, trying to not make eye contact, and Oswald just stared at the spot’s that he was trying to clean off. Every Once in awhile Ed would look down when Oswald was really focused on getting the red out. Soon the handkerchief was full of red blotches, and to get rid of them Oswald would have to reach behind Ed to run hot water to soak the cloth. The two would get really close, almost even having their chest touching, but not quite. Oswald had managed to get rid of all the lipstick stain accept the places where he didn’t dare wipe off.

Oswald: I um. I'm done with the ones on your suit.

   Edward almost in a daze woke up, almost like he was frightened by something.

Edward: Oh… ok then. Can I have the handkerchief so that I could finish?

Oswald: Uh, sure.

   Oswald gave the stained cloth to Edward, and he began wiping the lipstick off his face, and neck. Oswald turned away and started to clean his hands with another sink right by the one Edward was using. Edward only paid attention to washing his hand’s when he finished cleaning up the rest of himself. He looked down at his hand’s and had a frightening look on his face like before. Oswald got concerned and looked at Ed with his head crooked to the other side. Ed looked like he was thinking about something will important or concerning.

Oswald: Are you ok… Ed?

   Edward jolted up startled, and he turned his face to look at Oswald’s this time. Water droplets still covered his forehead, and his eyes peered into Oswald. Oswald had a bad feeling that he shouldn’t have had asked, and he knew that it wasn’t his business.

Edward: Hah no, I’m just fine.

   Oswald thought to himself that it was a lie. His face was still concerning.

Oswald: Why did you leave?

   Edward was almost surprised or shocked.

Edward: What?

Oswald: Why did you have to leave my club?

Edward: I… well I just thought that I would have been a burden If I did stay.

Oswald: Hmmm…

Edward: I'm serious, you’ve already done so much for me…

   Edward became silent after that, and Oswald lost words. Oswald opened his mouth at that time, but then a knock cut him off. Their heads turned to the door and waited for a voice.

Joker: Hey what’s going on in there?

Oswald: Oh it’s Joker.

   Oswald rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Edward: Shush, don’t say anything.

   Oswald bit his tongue and kept quiet.

Edward: It’s just me Riddler.

Joker: Oh! I was wondering where you headed off to.

Edward: Heh yeah I was ju-

   Joker cut him off.

Joker: I heard from people that you came this way with a very peculiar person.

   Edward’s voice started to crackle a little bit.  
  
Edward: I don’t know what you mean? I never came this way with a strange person.

Joker: Hm…

   Edward became a little scared, and it caught Oswald by surprise. Oswald grabbed Edward’s hand and held it. It surprisingly calmed him down. Ed’s voice didn’t crackle anymore, and it was a lot clearer.

Edward: What do you mean hm?

Joker: Oh nothing, but you better get going.

Edward: What do you mean?

Joker: Some people are looking for that cobblepot. There’s been shooting and such too.

   Oswald whispered oh no under his voice.

Edward: Tell more.

Joker: They said he killed their boss and kept you from their grasps. I didn’t know that happened, why did you not tell me? I always do love a good story of dramatical incline.

Edward: Nothing like that happened, well I did go to Penguin’s, and he did shoot their boss, but he didn’t even help me.

   Ed sure did lie good, and it made Joker even believe him.

Joker: Oh, that’s a lot less dramatically inclined than I thought… Anyways they crashed my party, and there is going to be a shootout with my men, and his, so you better get going like I said before.

Edward: Ah well thank’s for the head’s up, I'll be going I guess.

Joker: Oh this is going to be so much fun!

   Joker left, and it was safe for them to open the door.

Oswald: Well this is unexpected, we better get to running.

Edward: Agreed.

   The two bolted down the building taking twists and turns to get to an exit. Screaming, and gunshots could be heard. They slammed the exit door open, but what they didn’t know was that the exit was also barricaded by the gang.

Tom: There he is!

   The men pointed the gun’s at them, but meanwhile, Edward had gotten his question shaped cane which was retractable. Ed in a quick moment started to slice the men’s throats before they even had time to fire. Pools of blood already spilled into the dark alleyway. Tom still was untouched, and he managed to pull his gun out. In one swift bullet, he managed to shot Oswald right in the gut in just a couple seconds. Oswald fell back and started to cough. Ed in one swift action cut Tom apart, and he bled out. He rushed towards Oswald and retracted his cane back to a little stick.

Edward: Oswald!

Oswald: Help… me, please.

   Edward picked the small frail man in his arms and carried him off in a sprint. His leg wasn’t fully recovered, but the splint that he made, really made the running painless and the running swifter than it would. Oswald looked at Edward half-lidded who was breathing thinly. He gave one last breath and passed out in Edward’s arms. Edward kept running, and he found his way to his secret hideout that he was going to head to after being in the hotel. He entered the secret code, and head into lay Oswald down. He began to remove the bullet out of Oswald carefully and medicated him. The night passed by, and Oswald had woken up still feeling horrible. He sits up, and while he did a pain ran right through him. He was stripped down to only his shirt, and boxers. Oswald lifted up to see that he was stitched and patched up. He heard a little slight snoring and turned to see Edward fast asleep in a chair. Oswald smiled faintly, and he got up to look around the room. His leg’s shakily walked as he put one foot in front of the other, and he held himself up with the nearby wall. It looked like he was in a small medical part of a building.

Oswald: This must be one of Edward’s hideouts.

   He grunted a bit, but then sat down by the wall in a corner. The floor was icy cold, but it didn’t matter. Without realizing it he had fallen asleep again. Edward got up soon after and was shocked when he didn’t find Oswald on the surgery table.

Edward: Where could he have gone!

   He stood up frantically, but he soon was relieved when he saw Oswald asleep in a corner. He took a blanket and placed around the fragile man in the corner.

Edward: He’s so stubborn, even when he’s in need of help. Wouldn’t be the first time that he’s done something like this before.

   Ed remembered the first time he saved Oswald which was when he had his bed rested in his old apartment when he still worked in the GCPD. It kind of made Oswald a bit sad, but he looked back at Os and smiled. Edward went back to the chair, and started to read a newspaper article, and fell back asleep. Morning arose, and Oswald woke up again. He was startled when he felt the blanket on him. He got up and moved around until he accidentally knocked over the medical supplies onto the ground. The clatter brought Ed to jump up from his sleep completely. He looked at Oswald who was staring blankly at Edward from the other side of the small room. Ed got up and started to pick up the sharp object’s back into the tray. When he picked up the last one, Oswald grabbed his forearm. Edward looked up surprised, as Oswald then kissed him. Oswald then puts both of his hand’s on Ed’s face to keep the kiss from not ending. Ed’s eyes grew large, and his and Oswald’s looked at each other. Ed managed to put the last object back in and used the now free arm to push away Oswald gently. The two were a couple inches apart from each other, and Edward panted from the exhaustion.

Edward: What is wrong with you!

   Edward shouted at Oswald, and in the moment Oswald blacked out. Oswald’s eye’s rolled back, along with his feet. Ed became more shocked as he saw Oswald falling in front of him, and in a quick instance, he managed to catch him. Edward was still flustered from the kiss, but his logic put the two pieces together.

Edward: Right… I had him on anesthesia.

   He looked away for a moment and was still flustered. To try to ease the tension he shrugged it off for the time being. Instead of putting Oswald back on the surgery table, he moved him to a separate bedroom in the small abandoned old border house. He laid him in the comfortable bed, and even put a note with a small riddle on it for old times sake. Ed left to do some other business and left Oswald in bed without any more anesthesia. Edward got groceries by a general store and came back like he wasn’t even there. To shake off his feeling’s about Oswald, and what just happened he decided to go and take a shower. He undressed and went into the shower. He had modified a lot of stuff in the old apartment, and it was almost brand new on the inside. The warm water soon hit him, and he looked up at the shower head still not shaking the fact of what Oswald’s kiss did to him. He tried to shake it off, but his thoughts just kept twisting and turning to that point. Was he really falling in love again?

   Meanwhile, Oswald woke up normal now. His head hurt more than normal. He doesn’t even know that he had kissed Edward. He got up still hurt, and then he realized that he’s not dressed right. He flipped back around and then saw that there was a fresh new suit for him laid on his bed along with a note with a question mark plastered on it. Oswald got dressed before reading the note. When he got done dressing, he picked up the note and opened it. The whole thing reminded him of the old Ed, that was so clumsy but cute. It read “I got you the thing’s that I thought you would need, I’m also am in the shower at the current time, but try not to move too fast or else the wound will reopen -Edward”

Oswald: He actually used his real name this time.

   He peered down at the note again to see a riddle. He chuckled a bit but reads it anyways. “Shared between two; most often to woo; sometimes hot and sometimes cold; the beginning of us all, young and old.” Oswald scratched his head to think a bit. It was kinda hard, but realization brought him back.

Oswald: A kiss?

   He was more confused than ever.

Oswald: That’s odd, why would he choose a riddle with a kiss in it?

   Oswald shrugged it off and went outside of the room to look around. He was on the first floor of the two-floor boarding house. He was sort of astounded that it actually looked clean on the inside. He walked into the kitchen and started to look for some food. He went to stretch out to get into the cupboard’s when his wound sent a pain through him.

Edward: You should watch that wound of your like I said.

   Oswald turned around and saw Edward in a bathrobe leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. Ed’s hair was mangled and wet still making droplet’s. His glasses also peered through Oswald’s face, but his expression was rather sad. Edward moved into the kitchen and made himself a thing of coffee. Oswald watched as Ed poured the hot coffee into a mug with a green question mark plastered on it. He chuckled a bit, and it made Edward curious.

Edward: Why are you chuckling?

Oswald: Ah it’s just that almost everything you have has a question mark plastered on it.

Edward: Right you are but don’t you have an umbrella logo that you have on your cuffs of your shirt, and it plastered all over your lounge?

   Oswald grumbled a bit but shook it off soon enough knowing that Ed was right.

Oswald: I stand corrected.

Edward: Heh I guess.

Oswald: Anyhow… What time is it?

   Edward looked down at his watch, and read the time.

Edward: Only about 9:30 am, why?

Oswald: Oh that’s later than I expected, I just thought that we could have breakfast.

Edward: We can still have breakfast.

Oswald: Great, I’ll get the eggs.

Edward: They’re still in the grocery bag.

Oswald: Oh, so you went shopping?

Edward: Well why wouldn’t I?

Oswald: Oh no reason.

Edward: Ok…

   Edward turned on the stove, got the pan, and Oswald surprisingly made the breakfast.

Edward: Well you're unusually springy this morning, even though you did wake a lot before I moved you.

   Oswald turned back to wonder what Edward was saying.

Oswald: What do you mean I woke up before?

Edward: Oh, you don’t remember?

Oswald: No, what happened?

   Ed’s head was racing again, and he tried to get rid of the kissing scene memory, but it would haunt him.

Ed: Nothing, you just woke up a few times panicked. You were on anesthesia, so that’s probably why you were waking up constantly.

Oswald: What!

   Edward jumped a bit as the unexpected yell came from Oswald.

Edward: What do you mean what? I had to drug you or else you’d feel the surgery.

   Oswald mumbled to himself, knowing that Ed was right.

Oswald: Still don’t put me on that stuff ever again.

Edward: Why?

Oswald: That stuff does weird stuff to me, and I can do things that I would usually regret. Did I do anything strange?

   The word’s usually regret stumbled in Edward’s head. His heart sank a bit lower, but he felt like he was reassured that Oswald didn’t have feelings for him now.

Edward: N-No, you just kinda wandered a bit into a corner. I woke up later and then moved you to this room.

Oswald: Oh… sorry for overreacting then, but I mean it that I don’t want to be put on that stuff again.

Edward: Right, noted to self.

   Oswald went back to cooking, and the eggs were done quickly. The two sat down and had breakfast together till they finished.

Edward: Where did you learn to cook?

   Oswald got sadder by the question, but more caring.

Oswald: My mother actually, she was a good cook.

Edward: I bet she was.

   They looked up at each other and smiled to one another. Things were going to change for them, but they hadn’t even known that it’s already happening.


	4. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward each cross each other's boundaries a bit, that they can't even help themselves. There's a bit more description about the layout of the boarder house too. The dialog also continues right from the last chapter.

   Oswald stopped staring at Edward and shook his head. Ed got a little upset and confused.

Oswald: Are you done with your food?

   Ed jolted his shoulders up, and his voice sounded sweet and nice while he replied.

Edward: uh yeah… I just finished.

Oswald: Good, I’ll wash our plates then.

   Oswald grabbed the dish from Edward, but it seemed like Ed wasn’t even paying attention. Oswald arched an eyebrow in confusion. He went to the sink anyhow and began to rinse off the remaining food.

Edward: You don’t have to clean the dishes.

   Edward got up and started to walk towards Oswald.

Oswald: No, I should.

Edward: It’s really not your problem…

Oswald: I said no, and that’s my answer.

   Edward got closer and wrapped his arms around Oswald’s shoulders. Oswald shriveled up as he felt the tall man leaning over him. His heartbeat increased, and he tried to calm down, but he couldn’t. He even stumbled over his own words.

Oswald: Ed wh-

   Ed then got some dish soap and placed it on the sponge Oswald was holding.

Edward: You forgot to add the soap.

Oswald: Oh…

   Edward put the soap down, and left eagerly, Oswald gulped while he did so, as Ed’s touch still made him drowsy. He blushed a bit too, but tried to hid it carefully.

Edward: I’d better get dressed.

Oswald: Ok.

   Edward left and went to his room to get dressed. Oswald got done with the dishes, and still stood there with his heart thumping three times as much than usual. He talked to himself out loud this time.

Oswald: Get a hold of yourself.

   He sighed, and his thought’s overfed him. He wasn’t drunk this time, but he couldn’t keep himself from crying. Oswald laid hunched over the sink now, but he muffled his sobbing. He know’s that this can’t stay like this forever, but his heart still tricks him. So many things he has done to hurt Edward, so why is Ed being so nice to him? Oswald broke himself down, and Edward was about to walk back in all dressed now. Edward stopped and turned back around to be on the other side of the wall. Ed thought about in his head about what was going on.

Edward: (what’s wrong with him… I thought we were done with crying and loving. I guess he still has feelings…)

   Edward shook his head in disbelief, but he hadn’t realized that he was falling for Oswald this time. Oswald still in the kitchen stopped sniveling, cleared his tears, and put his act back on. Ed went back to his room as Oswald started to walk out of the kitchen part. Oswald walked out, and at the same time, Edward walked out of his room again which was a room right by the kitchen.

Oswald: Oh Edward, It look’s like you're dressed now.

Edward: Yeah, I thought I’d just spend the day here anyways.

Oswald: Oh?

Edward: I do have to warn you that it can get pretty boring here.

Oswald: I do have to write a letter to some people so that they know I’m safe. Do you have any letter paper?

Edward: Oh yeah! Here just wait I'll go get it, It’s in my room.

   Edward went into his room another time and started looking through his drawers. Oswald followed behind even though he was told not to. When he walked in he saw scribbles of paper everywhere, somewhere future plans, or even just random nonsense that Oswald didn’t understand.

Edward: No, no, no not that one…

   Edward continued to look through his desk next and didn’t even see Oswald standing in the doorway. Oswald left anyways, and he heard Edward say got it from the other room. Edward came out of his room and shut it.

Edward: There you go, Ozzy.

   Oswald was really surprised by the nickname that he hadn’t heard in a long time. He looked back at Ed who was smiling at him. He took the letter paper along with the letter and began to write on a nearby table.

Oswald: Thank you.

   Edward nodded and went back to his room. Oswald wrote to the manager of his club and put out that he was on important business matters, and then he gave him things to do while he was gone.

Oswald: I do hope that they don’t screw up while I’m gone.

   Oswald continued to write ten more letters to other people that he does business with. Once done he knocked on Edward’s door. He could hear clatter’s everywhere once he first knocked. Edward then opened the room and had a surprised look on his face.

Edward: Oh sorry, did you want something?

Oswald: Oh, yeah right I was wondering if you could mail these out?

Edward: Yeah sure, I can once the post office if open which is tomorrow. I’ll make sure to put an address that isn’t this one either so that no one can track you.

Oswald: Ah ok thank you.

   Before Edward closed the door, Oswald peeked inside to see even a bigger mess of papers laid out everywhere. Oswald stuck his shoe in to keep the door open. He pried the door open.

Oswald: Edward!?

   Oswald shouted, and it made Edward jump back a little.

Edward: What?

Oswald: What? What do you mean what! Why is your room a mess?

   The shouting made Edward scared and frightened a bit. He never did like loud noises when he was out of his comfort zone.

Edward: I- I um…

   Edward looked down at his feet disappointed in himself. Oswald stopped and realized that he shouldn’t have had yelled. His tone was more mellow this time

Oswald: Sorry for shouting, I shouldn’t have had done that.

   Edward looked up, at Oswald who had a sincere apology look on his face.

Edward: It’s ok…

Oswald: But why is your room a mess?

Edward: Ah, I just get like that when I'm scheming a plan.

Oswald: Hm…

Edward: I haven’t cleaned in awhile I guess…

   Edward looked around the room and felt a little disappointed in himself. He twiddled his hand’s again because he was nervous.

Oswald: If you want, we can clean it.

   Edward was dreading the thought, and couldn’t really think of what he was going to say.

Oswald: Only if you’d like to of course.

   Ed’s face lit up a bit, and He grasped Oswald's hands, as he shook his head in a yes. They began to tidy the place up, such as putting papers on a desk in the room. The floor was first to get cleaned, and the coiled up paper balls were put into trash cans. Everything that they only cleaned was paper because that’s all that was there which was considered the mess. Almost everything was clean except for the desk. Edward began to put important things in the right folders, and Oswald was getting rid of any scribbles, math, or anything else that said discard on it. Oswald somewhat read one that seemed to catch his eye. He decided to look at it since Edward had been really focused on other stuff. He glanced at it to see his name on it. Oswald was really surprised if anything. He read a little bit more, but it was mostly scribbled out accept his name which appeared a couple more times. Edward was about to turn around, and just in time Oswald threw it away, and his face was a little red. Oswald was sorta in a daze when Edward turned around and looked at him.

Edward: Are you ok?

   Oswald snapped back to reality.

Oswald: Yeah I’m fine.

   Edward didn’t believe him, and he didn’t stop there. He stepped closer to Oswald and checked Oswald’s forehead.

Edward: I don’t think so, your head is pretty hot, including your face too.

   If only he knew why Oswald was actually red and heated up right now.

Oswald: It’s ok.

Edward: I beg to differ, I should get you back to bed. I think that you’ve been moving around too much.

   Edward placed his hand on Oswald’s lower back and placed his other arm around Oswald’s chest to move him forward. This really made Oswald uncomfortable, but Edward was just worried that he was getting sick. It made Oswald so flustered that he shouted at ed.

Oswald: Enough! I am not sick!

   Edward let go immediately, and he looked down again in sorrow and shocked over Oswald.

Edward: Sorry, I just thought that…

   Oswald sighed, as he knew that he had overreacted to Ed again,

Oswald: I’m sorry Ed, I overreacted again.

   Oswald felt disappointed in himself, along with Edward who felt the same.

Edward’s: It’s ok, I’m your host, and I shouldn’t have had acted that way.

Oswald: No you shouldn’t apologize, you did mean only good.

Edward: Right, thank’s again for helping me clean.

Oswald: No problem, I’ll be going to sleep now. Time sure did pass after I wrote those letters and cleaned with you.

Edward: I guess that time did fly by.

Oswald: See you tomorrow.

   Oswald walked out of the now clean room and closed the door. He leaned up against the door, so did Edward, but they hadn’t even realized it. Oswald’s heart still was sped up, and he didn’t know what to do. Edward though on the other side of the door was crying a bit. His heart was in ache, and he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t because of love. Oswald got back up and went to his room of the border house. He got undressed to just being in a shirt, and boxers again. He instantly fell asleep when he got in the covers. Later in the evening, or morning at 3 am, something had woken him up. It sounded like pounded, or hitting. Oswald crept out of bed and rummaged through a couple drawers from a dresser in the room.

Oswald: Come on there’s got to at least be a pair of sweats around here.

   Right as he said that he opened a drawer full of pajama stuff. He pulled them out. And put them on, along with putting on a pair of slippers. He opened the door of his room and followed the sound. When he got closer, he realized that the sounds that he was hearing were actually different than what he had originally thought.

Oswald: A punching bag?

   He got closer to a room which was more of a garage area. The door was not closed all the way, but Oswald pushed the door open. He saw Edward before him only in an undershirt, and shorts on beating the punching bag. Ed had already got sweat droplets on his forehead, as he really got his heartbeat up. Oswald’s eye's grown bigger, as he really didn’t expect Edward to actually box even if it was just on a punching bag. Edward in the corner of his eye caught Oswald, so he stopped.

Edward: Oswald? What are you doing out of bed?

Oswald: Oh sorry, I woke up because I heard you hitting the punching bag.

Edward: Ah sorry, I really didn’t mean to wake you.

Oswald: It’s fine, but why in the world are you doing this at this time of day?

   Ed’s look became sadden a bit from Oswald’s comment. He had actually gone punching the bag to get his thoughts off of Oswald.

Edward: I just needed to distance myself from my thought’s.

Oswald: Oh?

Edward: It’s nothing to worry about, I just do this sometimes. It keep’s me in shape most of the time too. I’m not like I was in my prime like before, being close to 34 does have its limits.

Oswald: Time does go by fast I guess.

Edward: Heh, I guess you're right.

   The two looked at each other for a bit and smiled in silence.

Edward: I’d better get to bed anyways.

Oswald: I should too.

   Edward gently grazed his hand over his other hand’s knuckles trying to hide the bloody knuckles from Oswald, but Oswald caught on. Oswald looked down and saw them, it kind of made him made at the sight of it. He grabbed ed’s Hands and looked concerned.

Oswald: Edward, what have you done?

   Edward shook a bit and was scared.

Edward: I… It’s not that bad.

Oswald: Nonsense, this is unacceptable.

   Oswald pushed Ed to a nearby sink and started to wrench Edward’s hand’s in the cold water. Edward hissed at the pain where the water hit the open wounds. Ed got mad at himself for realizing that maybe he shouldn’t have had done that to his knuckles. Ed’s knuckles were now more swollen from the water, but it did clean up the wound’s.

Oswald: That should do it.

   Oswald turned off the water and looked for medical wrapping around the garage, and he found some on a work table. He began to wrap Edward’s knuckles, and they had soon been patched up.

Oswald: That should heal over time.

   Edward on the other side felt upset with himself. He looked down at his hand’s like he was pitying himself. It really concerned Oswald, and he placed one of his hands on Edward’s hands. It surprised Edward, that this time he looked up at Oswald who had a concerning expression on his face.

Oswald: Are you sure you're ok?

   Edward wasn’t even sure, and there was a long silence before he spoke.

Edward: Yeah I’m fine.

Oswald: Ok.

   Oswald began to leave when Edward stopped him before he left through the door.

Edward: Oswald.

   Oswald turned around, and Edward hugged him. Oswald was more shocked than anything at that.

Edward: Thank you.

   Edward let go of Oswald, and Oswald nodded his head and left. Oswald climbed back in bed, and couldn’t stop thinking. Edward, on the other hand, was still hating himself.

Edward: Look’s like I’ll have to move my punching bag to the basement now.

   Edward sighed, and later went to get some actual sleep that night. Oswald finally went to sleep, and the next day would be kind of boring. The two tried to keep a lot of distance from each other until Oswald would try to strike a conversation on another day. 


	5. Taking cut's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally get's out to delivering Oswald's letter's, and he does run into trouble, but he takes care of it. Oswald pushes his limit's with Ed, and Ed's dark side comes out until Oswald realizes that he should stop.

   Edward mostly stayed quiet for the next couple days until he had to bring up to Oswald that he was finally going to send out those letters. He opened the door to Oswald’s room that morning and surprisingly found Oswald, not in sight.

Edward: Oswald?

   Noises could then be heard from in the bathroom. The door of the bathroom slowly creaked open, and Oswald poked his head out.

Oswald: Yes?

   Edward grew obvious that Oswald was trying to take a shower, and that he interrupted it.

Edward: Sorry, I didn’t know…

Oswald: It’s fine, but what do you want to tell me?

   Oswald pitched an eyebrow up, with his head still poking out ridiculously.

Edward: I was just going to send out your letters.

Oswald: Oh goodie, thank you again.

Edward: Right.

   Edward left the building and crossed down a couple blocks to the nearby post office. The neighborhood he lived in wasn’t that bad, but it was grimy. There weren’t a lot of people who lived nearby the boarding house, except for the abandon rental apartments that surrounded them. There was a diner nearby too, which was just across from the post office. He also wore just a hoodie, and some sunglasses to make him look less suspicious. Ed finally reached the post office and began to send out letters. The woman at the desk center was also very kind, and Edward had already talked to her a couple times before but using a fake name.

Mary: Hey Nick, how’s it going.

Edward: It’s fine, I'm just here to deliver some letters.

Mary: Ah ok, oh by the way did you hear the news?

Edward: What new’s?

Mary: Oh apparently there was a mass shooting at a nearby hall building that can be rented out to who know’s who.

   Edward knew that she was talking about Joker’s party, but he decided to play along with not knowing what she was talking about.

Edward: Oh no…

Mary: Ah don’t worry though, they were a whole bunch of villains that got in some trouble with some gangs.

Edward: Eh well at least it didn’t have any innocent’s injured.

Mary: Yeah, still a shame though.

Edward: Yeah…

Mary: Anyhow, let’s send out those letters of yours.

   Edward gave the letter’s to Mary along with the money for the fee for sending them out, and she looked down and looked up with a smirk. The addresses were handwritten in ink and were incredibly neat, and nice because they were done by Oswald.

Mary: These aren’t in your handwriting.

   Edward blushed a bit and was kind of flustered again.

Edward: Heh yeah they’re actually a friend of mine’s who is staying over till he get’s better.

   Mary’s eyes got bigger, as she blurted out something rude.

Mary: Oh so your Boyfriend?

   Edward was eagerly surprised, and he turned mad soon enough.

Edward: No! He is not.

  Mary was shook a little bit by the yelling, but she soon felt like that was a stupid thing for her to ask anyhow.

Mary: Oh…

Edward: Sorry I shouldn’t have had yelled, but it’s not like that.

Mary: It’s my fault, I’ll get them out to send though.

Edward: Thank you.

   Edward left, and the door kind of slammed even though he didn’t mean to. Instead of going back straight away he went to the diner to just to get a nice coffee. The waitress greeted him by his fake name and took his order. He sat in the diner for a bit and looked out through the window next to the booth that he was sitting at.

Waitress: Hey are you ok?

   Edward jumped up surprised, and he looked at the waitress still with his sunglasses on his face.

Edward: Yeah I'm fine, I just got a lot to do for work.

Waitress: Work is always a bummer, hope you get the stress off Nick.  
  
Edward: Ah thank you, I gotta get going back anyways.

Waitress: See you then Nick.

   Edward left, and the door rang a bell as he exited. He walked down the neighborhood again, and this time someone was getting mugged. He lifted up his glasses this time and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was annoyed by the shrieks of the woman who was getting mugged.

Edward: Some people just have no common sense. Doing this sort of thing in broad daylight is ridiculous.

   Edward put down his sunglasses down again and walked toward the mugging. Two men stranded in front of the woman and one of them had pulled out a knife. Edward casually walked behind them and placed his two hand’s on their shoulders.

Edward: So what do you say boy’s, should you stop or shall I make you stop?

Barrett: Who the heck are you?

Edward: Wrong choice.

   Edward then pushed their shoulders down, and they slipped down to the ground. Edward then backed up and pushed the lady behind him. The men got up, and the man with the knife began to charge at Edward. Before the man could even cut Ed, Edward just straight up Jacked his fist right into the goon’s face. The guy instantly got a bloody nose after the jab, and he stepped back. The other guy charged Edward with a fist and a couple at that. Edward ducked at them and gave the guy a good swing from the right. The other guy before caught the guy who had just gotten hit. Everything was so quick from there that they couldn’t respond. Edward then kicked the guy who had just got caught, which then made the other guy fall at the same time. One of the men got back up and bolted away. The one named Barrett still thought that he could fight.

Edward: Still not satisfied?

   Edward smirked, and the other guy grinded his teeth till he started swinging at ed. Edward gave the guy an uppercut, which led to the guy being on the floor. Edward got down, and started hitting the guy in the face till all was left was a bloody mess. Edward got up soon after and brushed the other guy's blood off his knuckles with his jacket.

The mugged woman: Ah thank you… You're a real hero.

   Edward shot her a look and made her shiver.

Edward: I’m no hero.

   Edward walked past her, and shoulder checked her a bit. He continued to walk and took a couple turns back to the Boardinghouse. Good thing that there were a couple more blocks away from the nearby fight, or else the men would surely find out who he was. He entered the back side of the house and walked in. He took off his hoodie, and sunglasses to just be in a pair of pants and t-shirt again. Ed went into the kitchen where he found Oswald there with a new pair of clothes on, but normal this time. His hair was still a little damp, but he seemed relaxed while he leaned against the counter reading the newspaper.

Edward: Oh you're done with your shower.

Oswald: Yeah, you took a little longer than I expected you to.

Edward: I just got a coffee at the diner nearby.

Oswald: Oh ok, but did you get into any trouble?

Edward: No, but what makes you ask that?

Oswald: Oh just the blood stain on your check is all.

Oswald closed the newspaper and gave a suspicious look towards Edward.

Edward: Fine you caught me, I just beat up a couple of goon’s who were mugging a lady.

Oswald: Oh, that doesn’t seem likely of you Ed.

   Edward gritted his teeth in response to Oswald’s reply.

Oswald: Lighten up, I was just messing with you.

Edward: Hm…

   Oswald rolled his eye’s.

Oswald: Anyways, how’s your morning been going?

Edward: Fine, how’s yours been?

Oswald: It’s been good.

Edward: Well I’m going to clean the place today and if you want you can help.

   Oswald was sorta surprised by the invitation.

Oswald: Yeah, that would distract my mind from things for the time being.

Edward: (What kind of things is he thinking of?)

   Edward stopped talking to himself in his head and shook it off. They began with the first floor, which was simply easy. The dusted, and even mopped the wooden floors. Edward mostly did all of the work because Oswald was still recovering, but he didn’t mind. They finished swiftly and still had a lot of time to dwell on, so they decided to stop at the first place.

Edward: Well I guess that it for today.

Oswald: Ok then…

   Oswald seemed a lot more sad than usual, and it concerned Edward.

Edward: What’s wrong?

Oswald: Nothing, what do you mean?

Edward: Oh nothing.

   Edward was about to walk away when Oswald caught Edward by tugging on his cuff of his sleeve.

Oswald: When will I be able to leave?

   The question shocked Ed for a bit, and he felt sad for the truth was that Oswald would be able to leave right here and there.

Edward: Well you are capable of moving, so you could leave, but you’ll still have to let your wound fully recover.

Oswald: Oh, well in that case I guess that I could leave.

   Edward looked down sadden, and Oswald caught wind of it. Edward had already grown so attached to Oswald being around, that he kind of missed Oswald when he left.

Oswald: But why leave?

   Ed’s head perked up, and he looked at Oswald who was smiling.

Oswald: I’ll leave soon enough in a week or so, but I suppose that It will be a good time for my staff to practice when I’m not around.

Edward: Well ok then, sorry that there’s not much to do, but you can go out anytime.

Oswald: Hm, and not to mention that gang might be still following me around. Which that is your fault after all isn’t it?

   He slow rolled his eyes to Edward, and yes it was Ed’s fault be he did take pleasure in Ed being tormented sometimes. Edward replied back with a witty comment.

Edward: It is indeed Ozzy, but take into consideration that I did save your life by bringing you here.   
  
Oswald: Hm but didn’t I save your life before that?

   Edward became mad a bit, and Oswald chuckled as he placed his hand on Ed’s shoulder.

Oswald: Relax I'm just kidding with you.

Edward: Hm, ok then…

Oswald: What, you don’t trust me?

Edward: No I do, it’s just a matter of time before this escalates.

   Oswald let go of Ed’s shoulder, and then looked into Edward's eyes sharply.

Oswald: What will escalate?

   Ed was mostly surprised, as Oswald perked up an eyebrow.

Edward: Ah nothing, It was just a unilateral statement.

   He became a lot more nervous than usual, and Oswald took note of it.

Oswald: Ok, but I have another question.

   Edward looked back at Oswald confused, but he was eager to hear the question.

Oswald: What was with that riddle that you gave me a while back ago?

Edward: Oh that, I just thought that It’d be fun for old times sakes.

Oswald: Then why the riddle that had the answer of a kiss to it?

   Edward’s eyes grew big as he thought that the small man wouldn’t get to that answer.

Edward: A kiss? That’s not the answer.

   He lied, but Oswald knew when Ed lied.

Oswald: Oh, then what is the answer?

   He was silent for a little bit until he answered again.

Edward: The answer was a panic attack.

   Edward said this nervously, and it didn’t make sense, to be honest. Oswald stepped closer to Ed and looked up at him.

Oswald: You're lying, Ed.

   He became an even more nervous wreck this time, and he stumbled over his word’s. Oswald on the other hand was very clear in his words.

Edward: A- am I now?

Oswald: Yes I’m sure of it.

   Edward stopped and pushed Oswald away for a second, and he had a serious look on his face almost like his personality changed.

Edward: Now who said that I was lying? If you question my riddles again then I might have to cut that tongue out.

   Oswald’s was surprised, but he held his ground.

Oswald: Look I was just kidding around, Heh I haven’t seen this side of you for a while now. I do wonder why you’ve been nice to me all this time, why have you? We are supposed to be sworn enemies are we not?

   Oswald was testing his limits, and he knew he was. He wanted to ruin this built up relationship that they had anyhow, but even as he did say such cruel words at this moment, his heart was slowly breaking.

Edward: Well am I not allowed to be a good host?

   Oswald Oh right you are, but I do love seeing a good rise out of you.

Edward: Don’t test your limits.

Oswald: I was only joking, You know that I’m not this mean.

   Oswald walked by Ed and left Edward with a slight chill.

Oswald: Thank you anyway for having me. I’m going to take a walk around, and Ed I was seriously just joking.

   Edward then realized that Oswald was right, but he also walked to Oswald and grabbed a coat for Oswald to wear.

Edward: Please wear this though, it can be cold.

Oswald: Thank you.

   Oswald put on the woven jacket which was a black color. He was about to leave until Edward stopped him.

Edward: Oh wait, I forgot.

Oswald: Forgot what?

Edward: Just wait I’ll go get it.

   Edward left and went into his room. He came back out with something behind his back. He now stood in front of Oswald, who had an eyebrow perked up again.

Edward: I think that you’ll find that this is most suited for you.

   Edward then pulled out Oswald’s cane from behind his back and presented it to Oswald. Oswald took it from Ed’s hands and looked at it.

Oswald: You shouldn’t have had, I thought that it was broken that night.

Edward: Ah well during this time I had it, and I was repairing it.

    Oswald then took out the secret knife part of the cane.

Oswald: Oh you even took care of the blade.

Edward: Yes, It is the best I could do though.

Oswald: It’s good, thank you.

   Edward nodded his head, and Oswald existed the boarding house through the main door. The door shut, and Edward was left alone again.

Edward: He does know how to push his limits.

   Edward smiled and headed down towards the basement. He looked like he was going to box again, but most of his latest inventions he had been working on through the past nights were down there. He began to work on his latest one which had been a riddle bomb. He tinkered away, as Oswald walked down the streets. Surprisingly no one would be able to recognize him, as he wasn’t even wearing what he would usually wear. His thoughts pounded through his head, as they were mostly full of Ed. 


	6. Nightmares with kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald comes back to find that a sleeping Edward is having nightmares, and there's an unexpected guest along with some plans that go to use. 
> 
> \- also sorry for the late chapter, I've been really busy. I made this chapter two pages longer than normal though :D

   Oswald eventually came back around to the boarding house, and he even took a couple backroads to make sure that he wouldn’t be followed. He’d already walked so much for so much time that it had already became dark. He entered the boarding house, and he locked the front door once more again. The place was very silent when he got back, and not knowing Ed was passed out on his desk in his room. He moved to draw out the plans, and blueprints in his room instead of doing it in the basement. Oswald relocked the door, and there was a lot at that. He turned off the kitchen light and went to check up on Edward.

Oswald: He must be in his room if anything.

   He opened the door of Ed’s room slightly, and he saw that Edward was passed out like a light while he is snoozing on blueprints.

Oswald: (He’s always so careless to where he sleeps.)

   Oswald walks over to the sleeping Ed and smiles like he’s done before. He then decides to carry Edward to the bed at least, and he does so. Oswald puts his arm around Edward, and walk’s him to the bed. Ed’s surprisingly heavy, and when Oswald put Edward onto the bed it was very quick, and not too gently. He proceeded to help Edward by taking off ed’s shoes off and putting the comforter and sheet onto him. Lastly, he took of Edward’s glasses and put them on a nightstand beside the bed. Oswald glanced at Ed one last time and was about to walk away until Edward suddenly caught Oswald by his wrist. Oswald halted and turned around to look at Edward. Edward was barely awake, and more half asleep.

Edward: Please…

   Edward’s voice was raspy and quiet. Oswald’s heart skipped a beat, but that didn’t stop him from asking why, please.

Oswald: Please what?

   There was silence at first, but sleepy Ed answered anyways.

Edward: Stay.

   Oswald sat down at the edge of the bed, and now held Edward’s hand in his own.

Oswald: Why?

   His voice was a lot colder than he had expected, but there was no stopping it. Edward shifted in his bed a bit, and it made Oswald worry about what Ed was dreaming.

Edward: Ozzy… I-

   Oswald leaned into Edward, and Edward continued.

Edward: I'm sorry.

   Ed’s voice wasn’t as soft while he was still sleep talking, and this time it was a shakingly tone. Oswald generally felt sadden and worried for Ed at this point.

Oswald: It’s ok.

   Edward stopped talking after that, and to be sure Ed was ok, Oswald stayed for a little more longer with Edward. He had actually fallen asleep over Edward’s legs. The night was mostly silent until Edward awoke at two. It wasn’t an all bad sleep, but his dream still haunted him. It’s mostly the one that he can’t seem to shake, and it’s the worst one he’s ever had. Before he could go on to be sad, he looked down to see Oswald asleep on his leg’s. Edward was very shocked, and he almost jumped right out of bed. He couldn’t believe his eyes, and he frantically panicked. Ed finally calmed down and got his heartbeat at a normal rate.

Edward: (What is he doing here?)

   He looked back down at Oswald and stared for a bit. He watched the frail man breath, and Oswald was almost cute looking too.

Edward: (I’d best not wake him, but I do need to get up)

   Edward makes an effort to get up, but he fails. His second attempt was to wiggle free, but that didn’t work. Finally, he tried moving Oswald a bit, and it actually worked. Ed now sat upright on the bed, and his feet now touched the cold shivering wood floor. He looked again at Oswald while smiling, and he then got up to go to the bathroom. Edward opened up the cabinet which was full of different medicine’s, but he only grabbed the ones that were for sleep. He picked up two of the sleeping pills, and he swallowed them without any problems. Ed put back the capsule and shut the cabinet back up to only realize that Oswald was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Oswald nearly scared Edward half to death too.

Edward: I’m sorry if I woke you.

Oswald: No, it’s fine.

Edward: What were you doing in my bedroom asleep?

Oswald: Oh right…

   Oswald became silent which was odd for him to do. He looked back into Ed anyhow and told him the partial truth.

Oswald: I got home from the walk, and I realized that you were asleep. I only stayed in the doorway, but then you seemed to be having a nightmare. I stayed to make sure you were ok.

    He cut so much of what actually happened, but Ed seemed to buy it.

Edward: What did I say?

Oswald: Nothing much, they were mostly just mumbles.

    Edward picked up on the word “mostly” but he ignored it.

Edward: Thank you.

Oswald: No problem, actually it’s my fault for falling asleep on your leg’s.

   Oswald snickered a bit at the fact of sleeping on ed’s legs.

Edward: It’s fine.

   There was an awkward silence after that, and Oswald was eager to ask why Edward was taking medicine. He proceeded to ask while he leaned forward on his tippy toes.

Oswald: Anyways I didn’t know that you took medication.

Edward: Well sorta, on some days I need it, and on others, I prefer to not have them.

Oswald: Does that stuff work though?

Edward: Honestly I only take the ones that help with sleep or ones for sickness.

Oswald: Then why have all the prescription medicine that you don’t use?

Edward: As a reminder.

   Oswald walked closer to Edward and was actually in the bathroom now.

Oswald: A reminder of what?

Edward: When I was on medication back then… Well, when I was just becoming “The Riddler” I took medicine like the ones that I got now. Some messed up stuff happened when I was on it, including hallucinations.

   Ed’s mind raced to that time where he actually hallucinated Oswald, Kringle, and even Isabella while on those pills. He didn’t mention it though to Oswald at all well accept that time with the court of owls, but that was a long time ago.

Oswald: Oh, that’s understandable.

Edward: Anyways… what time is it?

Oswald: Probably about two in the morning if anything.

Edward: Hm, I’d better go to bed.

Oswald: Heh yeah, and I should go to my actual bed this time.

   They chuckled a bit, and Oswald was let out of the room by Edward later on. He closed the door and went back to bed. Oswald went to his room and took off his shoes and other pieces of clothing. He later found himself already in bed, and ready to sleep. Oswald thought to himself one last time before passing out completely.

Oswald: (What an odd man Edward is at sometimes)

   Morning soon came, and this time Oswald awoke later than usual. He’d actually slept till three, and that was extremely odd. He woke up with a headache, and a breakfast tray next to him, but it seemed to be cold.

Oswald: How late did I sleep in?

   Oswald sat up and looked at the breakfast tray which had a little letter on it along with cold food. Oswald stretches his hand out to take the card, and he does so. He read’s the letter as it says “Dear Oswald, I went out for well um, you're not going to like this, but my plans are finally together, and I'm going out to do them. - sorry again love Edward.” After reading it Oswald almost destroyed the paper, but he controlled himself this time.

Oswald: Oh Ed, what have you gotten yourself into?

   Oswald rushed out of bed, put on new clothes such as a suit this time, and he even ate the cold eggs and toast with respect to Ed. He got his cane and rushed to the door, but a note had been placed right on the door. It read “Look now Oswald, If you're reading this then I want you to stay here, I can’t risk it for you to get killed, or even worse. Please listen to me, I’m only trying to help, and I’ll be careful. I’m only doing Ransome's, and other not-so-dangerous things, so I'll be ok.” That was the end of the note, and Oswald grabbed it and ripped it to shreds. He sighed angrily, as he knew Edward was right, but he still made a big commotion anyways. He put his cane back next to the door and walked to the kitchen. Oswald cleaned his dish from before that Edward made for him, but tried to occupy himself as much as possible. He sat down at one of the desks in what would be a living room. Time went by slowly as he watched the clock go by and thought of ideas of what he could do in this dilemma. He talked to himself too, so that he could calm down.

Oswald: Ed, what are you doing?

   He sighed, as he now turned back and looked at Edward’s business. An idea went through his head this time. Oswald got up this time and walked over to the door of Edward’s room. He turned the doorknob slowly to open the door. Once the door open he dared to walk in and start snooping around.

Oswald: It look’s like he took all of his plan’s with him too. Just great…

   Oswald continued to look through the desk, but to only find nothing. He sat on Ed’s bed and sighed once more. Oswald laid there looking up at the ceiling of Edward’s room, and could only think of Ed. He wished he didn’t, but maybe he was falling for him. They had been through thick and thin together, but why now are they friends again? Maybe they missed each other so much that they were so desperate to get into each other’s lives again once more. Oswald was glad that where they were was positive though, and through all the war’s between them, they actually have an outcome like this. He just hoped that it wouldn’t end badly like the other time’s, and Edward is probably thinking the same thing. Oswald was stressing himself too much, so he sat back up frantic. He rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them, something had caught his eye. A little sliver of light was touching something that was underneath Ed’s desk, and Oswald had caught sight of it. Oswald walked back to the desk and undid some tape that was holding whatever was there underneath the desk. He then held it up, and it had been a picture frame. It was a photo of Edward and his family. It was only him, his mom, and a ripped out part of what would be his father. Oswald stared at the photo for a while but put it back as for respect for Edward. He went back to the kitchen and sat there this time reading some stuff from the newspaper, and later he started to do a crossword puzzle as he waited for Edward.

Oswald: (He should be back, it’s already ten at night)

   He stayed up for a little more longer until he heard a door slamming from the back entrance. Oswald got up immediately, and almost ran to the small infirmary room of the building. He opened the door to see Ed lying on the floor bleeding out with a slash right through his arm, and shoulder. The wounds were most likely from batarangs. Next to him was a bag of money, and another of tool’s that he had used for the job.

Oswald: Ed!

   Edward looked over at Oswald who was surprised, yet angry at the same time. He smiled at Oswald and chuckled a bit.

Edward: Heh, the bat got in the way. I still got away though.

   Oswald walked over to one of the cabinet’s and got medicine to clean up Edward’s wounds. He sat down next to Ed and started to add the medicine, which made Edward hiss a bit.

Oswald: Oh stop being a baby.

Edward: How can I not when that stuff is like putting lemon juice on a paper cut?

   Even though Edward was really hurt, he still had time to be sarcastic. He was silent most of the rest of the time though, so he didn’t disturb Oswald anymore. Edward was really tired at this point, and his voice was raspier than ever. His breathing wasn’t any better though.

Edward: Oswald.

   He said it very deep, and very subtle. Oswald perked his head up after getting done with wrapping up a patch of now cleaned up the deep cut.

Oswald: Hm?

Edward: Thank you.

   The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Ed was trying to say something, but he couldn’t.

Oswald: It’s no problem.

Edward: But-

Oswald: No, It’s fine. I’m just glad that you're here.

   Edward nodded his head in agreement. Oswald then stood up.

Oswald: Let’s get you to your bed at least.

Edward: Right.

   Oswald put his hand around Edward’s lower body and carried Edward over. They walked together to Ed’s room. Oswald opened the door quickly and helped Ed onto the bed. Edward slowly lowered himself onto the bed, and gently got into the covers.

Oswald: You know I’ve been thinking.

Edward: Oh?

Oswald: Yes, I well, I’m glad that we're working together.

   Edward was surprised by what Oswald said, but in a way, he was glad too.

Edward: I guess I am too.

Oswald: I’m glad that you are too, but I hope that we can keep it this way.

Edward: I do too.

Oswald: It’s just that every time we meet it’s always been a war. It’s been about three years since our last go at it, also why now are we actually working together?

   Edward looked down and stopped making eye contact with Oswald.

Edward: I don’t know…

Oswald: Sorry I should stop, I’m sorry if I upset you.

Edward: No it’s fine, It is true… what you're saying of course.

Oswald: So you see my point?

Edward: Yes, and I agree.

Oswald: Well then I guess that I should get going to bed.

Edward: Alright.

   Oswald opened the door once more, and right before he closed the door Edward mumbled something. Oswald didn’t pay too much mind to it, but Edward had actually said: “But what if we're more than friends.” Ed soon fell to sleep after, and Oswald fell back to sleep after a day of waiting. The new week had now started, and things only got more awkward. There was a sudden knock at the door at eight, and it woke Oswald with a chill. Edward had already been up, so he opened the front door easily. He was still hurting, but he took some painkillers to lessen the pain. Oswald got up in a pair of boxers and an undershirt on. Edward seemed to be talking to someone at the door, and Oswald crept up to see that the person was none other than Joker himself. Joker peeked over Edward’s shoulder, and his expression grew to joy.

Joker: My, my if it isn’t the person who we were just talking about.

   Edward facepalmed, and Oswald grew more close as he was right behind Edward now.

Joker: I thought you said that he left?

Edward: Yeah, well he was supposed to.

   Edward lied about that, but it seemed like it worked on Joker.

Joker: Hm ok…

Oswald: It’s nice to see you again, well it’s better than that night.

Joker: Ha yeah, I’m glad that you got out of there out alive.

Oswald: Yeah.

Joker: If my dear friend riddler hadn’t found you of course.

   Oswald slow-rolled his eyes.

Joker: It is odd to see you two together at last.

Edward: What are you implying?

Joker: Oh nothing, I’m just wondering why you two are working together.

   There was silence as neither Oswald nor Edward replied. Joker changed the subject anyways.

Joker: Anyways… speaking of, Penguin your lounge is doing fine without you.

Oswald: Ah good to hear.

Joker: Also Ed, how did that thing go yesterday?

Edward: It went fine, without your escape plan the bat would’ve caught up.

Joker: Good to hear.

Edward: Did you get your cut of the money? If not I could go and grab it.

Joker: No, no I got it, but thank you anyways. I’ll be going now.

   Joker waved goodbye, and Edward shut the door while locking back all the locks. Oswald stood there with a smirk.

Oswald: So why did you lie about me?

   A slight blush appeared on Ed’s face, but he pulled it together.

Edward: I can’t risk anyone coming near you.

Oswald: Oh protective you are?

   Edward became flustered, and Oswald chuckled.

Oswald: I was only kidding Eddie.

   Ed was surprised by the nickname, not a lot of people called him Eddie anymore.

Oswald: What cat got your tongue? Or a clown maybe?

Edward: No I just can’t talk to you like that, could you put on some clothes?

   Oswald peered down and realized that he was in his boxers.

Oswald: Oh… Heh, I didn’t even realize. Sorry, Ed.

   Edward didn’t even dare to look down anymore, but Oswald rushed off to put on at least a pair of pants. Edward left to go the kitchen, where he had donuts on the table in the kitchen. He already started to eat a couple of donuts, and Oswald came into the kitchen.

Oswald: Oh donuts.

Edward: Yeah, they are my favorite after all.

   Oswald made himself a cup of coffee and started to eat some donuts.

Oswald: Heh I remember when my mom used to get donuts sometimes. It wasn’t a normal day when she did so, but donuts were always a thing we got on special days.

Edward: That’s nice.

Oswald: Did you have any special food that your parents gave you on special occasions?

   Edward got quiet after the question. He seemed to be struck with sadness right then, and it worried Oswald.

Edward: Heh I wish…

   Ed’s voice was saddened, and then Oswald knew that he shouldn’t have had asked that question.

Oswald: Sorry I didn’t mean to get there.

Edward: It’s fine. Just some past stuff that I can’t seem to get over. Heh

   Edward looked down at the box of donuts, but Oswald then did something rash. Oswald put his hand on Edward’s which made Edward jump up in surprise.

Oswald: Are you ok?

Edward: Yeah… I just need to hit something.

Oswald: Hit?

Edward: Pretend you didn’t hear that.

Oswald: O- Ok…

   Oswald slowly moved his hand away from Ed’s, but in a quick motion, Edward grasped back at Oswald’s hand.

Edward: I should stop… How about a riddle to lighten up the mood?

Oswald: Ok.

Edward: Alright You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?

Oswald: Hm…

Edward: Give up?

Oswald: No I didn’t say I did… let me think.

Edward: Ok, no rush.

Oswald: Is it a reflection?

Edward: Correct, you're pretty good at this. Maybe you should replace me.

Oswald: Don’t be serious, you can’t expect me to.

Edward: Ozzie, It was only a joke.

Oswald: Oh… heh sorry, I’m not thinking right.

   Oswald chuckled a bit, and then his vision got blurry. He got up but soon lost his balance.

Edward: Oswald! Oswald!

   Edward’s voice grew fainter, and Oswald fell onto the floor. Edward got up from the table and rushed over. Oswald’s face was fiery red, and he could barely think. He awoke later finding himself in bed with Edward looking at him.

Oswald: Heh maybe I shouldn’t have had taken that medicine.

Edward: What medicine?

Oswald: They were only just sleeping pills from your cabinet in your bathroom. I snuck them before you came home.

Edward: Oh Oswald… those only work for me, and they aren’t regular sleeping pills.

   Edward placed a hand on Oswald’s forehead, and it was blistering.

Edward: Now you’ve got a fever.

Oswald: What kind of medicine makes you get a fever?

Edward: Oswald… It was medicine for my head and only mine. Those pills that you took are taking effect on your head.

Oswald: Oh, heh…

   Oswald was ready to doze off again.

Edward: Just get some sleep, and they should wear off.

   Edward leaned over and kissed Oswald’s forehead. Oswald blushed a bit and was confused more than ever. He fell asleep anyhow and woke up the next day. Why were they always getting hurt on each other? It was so recent and quick at how things went. First, ed is hurt, then Oswald, then Edward, and finally Oswald again. Maybe they were deliberately doing this on purpose so that they didn’t have to leave each other. 


	7. The pain's of alcohol

   Oswald woke up with a drowsy feeling, and he basically slept a whole day.

Oswald: If this stuff keeps happening to me then I might just be able to not leave.

   He chuckled to himself, and he slowly got up. He opened the door, and looked around, but found nobody. Oswald gave up eventually and went stumbling back to his room. He tripped over his own feet, and when stumbling down which made a big noise. He really hit hard, and it didn’t take long for footsteps to be heard. Edward was shocked while seeing Oswald out of bed.

Edward: Oswald?

   Edward picked up Oswald and opened Oswald’s door to put him back to bed. Oswald about half away from his bed stopped Edward.

Oswald: I think I can make it from here.  
  
Edward: Ok, but what were you doing up?

Oswald: Trying to look for you.

Edward: Oh…

Oswald: And you weren't anywhere I could reach.

Edward: Sorry I was um…

   Oswald looked at Edward and realized that he was in a full body sweat. He looked down at Edward’s knuckles, and they were blistered up without and patches on or anything. Oswald sighed as he knew that Edward was self-inflicting himself pain by boxing the punching bag with bare knuckles.

Oswald: It’s fine, I’m not going to judge you this time.

   He then got about a foot away from Edward and looked up at the man.

Oswald: But please, try to treat them.

Edward: I’ll try. Anyways why were you trying to look for me?

   Oswald stepped back to where he was before now.

Oswald: I actually wanted to say that I'll be leaving tomorrow.

Edward: Oh…

Oswald: I really can't take any more sick days from my business. I hope you understand.

Edward: Yeah it’s fine. You seem to be better anyways.

Oswald: Thank you for understanding.

   Edward shook his head in agreement and left the room.

Oswald: (was that the right thing to do?)

   Oswald walked back to his bed and looked at the mirror that was placed right in front of him. Meanwhile, Ed went back to his room, and he got out the picture underneath his desk. He sat at his desk and stared at it. He got mad and frustrated, as the past spilled into his thoughts. His father abused him, and he could never forgive his father including his mother for letting it happen. Time went by quickly, and the new day soon arose. Oswald didn’t even have breakfast, but he was shown out by Edward.

Oswald: Thank you again.

Edward: It’s no problem.

Oswald: Oh and if you need anything just come to my lounge. Your welcome there anytime.

Edward: I’ll keep mind of that.

Oswald: Well I'll be off then.

   Oswald walked out the door, and Edward waved goodbye. He walked through backstreets, and more until he made it to a cab where he paid the driver to take him to his lounge. Edward soon shut the door and relocked everything once he found that Oswald was long gone out of his sight. He sighed and went on to replace his smile with a more angered frown.

Edward: I guess it’s time to get back to work then.

   Edward went on to work on more plans and acted to feel like Oswald wasn’t even there to begin with. Oswald meanwhile finally made it to his club and walked in to expect the worst, but that had not been the case.

Oswald: Well, well, look’s like you guys made it after all.

   All of the staff members were surprised by Oswald’s arrival, and some of them in the room even stopped what they were doing. The bartender greeted Oswald.

Bartender: Oh, Mr. Cobblepot. It’s nice to see that your back.

Oswald: I can say the same, could you get the rest of the staff here?

Bartender: Sure can.

   And so the bartender gathered all the staff there so that Oswald could speak to them.

Oswald: Now as you all know from now, I’ve been gone on some business.

   The staff nodded and replied with term’s like yes.

Oswald: Well I was also informed of how the lounge did.

   Everyone grew quieter for a moment, and some of them were expecting the worst.

Oswald: And I’m very pleased with how you did. I will also be giving all of you a bonus.

   The staff grew cheerful, and some sighed from the frightness that they held in.

Oswald: But, if next time you disappoint me, there won’t be such good results.

   They all nodded and were surprised by Oswald’s generosity. It wasn’t all the time that Oswald would give bonuses but they had deserved it after all. Everyone thought that it’d only happen when Oswald was happy, but it was far from that. Oswald then dismissed them and walked to his office. He got in his office and sat down. He was about to fall asleep in his chair like he once did before, but some men knocked on his door. It was the weapon’s manager and a couple of his men who work for him. Oswald opened the door for them, and they sat down in the chairs in front of Oswald’s desk.

Oswald: So why are you here?

Weapon manager: Well first off while you were gone, our supply has drastically decreased.

Oswald: Hm. Go on, what do you think about this whole mess?

Weapon manager: Well I think that we should handle this, and by we I mean you.

   Oswald gripped his cane tighter than normal.

Weapon manager: And your friend Riddler isn’t doing much to help.

Oswald: Ed? What does he have to do with this?

Weapon manager: Well I heard that you were off with him on business. He’s the whole reason why business isn’t doing so well in the narrows.

   Oswald leaned in closer, while he got more impatiently furious.

Oswald: So you're saying that because I was off with him on business, that he’s responsible for keeping me away from keeping you in check?

   Weapon manager: Yeah… I mean no, you don’t need to put me or my men in check.

Oswald: On the contrary.

Weapon manager: Do you take me as some kind of fool?

Oswald: No.

Weapon manager: Then ok, but the fool that you're talking about is that nygma fellow.

   Oswald finally had enough, and he pulled his newly polished knife from his cane done by Edward. He put it up to the weapon manager, while the man shivered as the knife was right by his neck.

Oswald: Now, now. I wouldn’t be so haste about the words that you say against my dear friend.

   The weapon manager was a lot more coward now, and his voice was shaky.

Weapon manager: Yes sir…

Oswald: Good then.

Weapon manager: But he did ruin everything.

   Oswald then slashed the man’s neck in a second. He then got a handkerchief and wiped off the blood off of the knife.

Oswald: Such a daring man to disagree with me. I hope that none of you become like that.

   The men shook their heads in agreement mostly in fright. Oswald then pointed at one of the men.

Oswald: Guess that you're the new manager. Don’t disappoint me.

New weapon manager: T-Thank you sir.

Oswald: Now you get rid of your old boss, he doesn't look so good anymore when he’s dead.

   The men carried out the dead body and cleaned up the blood even. Oswald was left again alone, and he put the knife back into the cane. He dozed off soon enough until when there was another knock on his door. He woke up frantically and even jumped up surprised. It was the bartender.

Bartender: I’m sorry to disturb you, but the party is about to start.

Oswald: Oh right, sorry thank’s for telling me.

   The bartender soon left and began to tend to the soon arrived guests. Oswald cleaned himself up and left his office. He put on a fake smile and greeted almost everyone who came. There weren’t a lot of people, but still enough to make a lot of money. Oswald left the party soon, which was odd for him to do as a host. He went to one of the many rooms of the lounge and passed out in the suite. Somehow he was exhausted for no reason, but he only went along with it. He woke up in the morning, and the lounge was already cleaning up for yet another party. Oswald got dressed in a spare suit that he had and met with other business associates for his coming back in the day. Night was ok, but he stayed in his office most of the time. The new night in the lounge brought someone in too. One of the staff members knocked on the door of the office that Oswald was in.

Oswald: What is it?

Staff member: Um, we have an important guest here.

Oswald: Who?

Staff member: I don’t know, but they asked for you personally.

   Oswald opened the door, and walked out of his office.

Oswald: Oh? Show me to them.

Staff member: Ok sir.

   The girl staff member then showed Oswald to the gentleman that had called for Oswald. Oswald’s eyes grew big, but were replaced with a smile instead. The person was actually Edward who was sat at the bar.

Oswald: Edward? What are you doing here?

   Oswald dismissed the staff member, and sat next to Edward.

Edward: I thought i’d see you after all.

Oswald: So soon though.

Edward: Eh, I guess I got bored is all.

Oswald: Hm, well i’m still glad that you're still here though.

Edward: Oh, how so?

Oswald: I’m glad to have a friend, even if it’s only been a day.

Edward: Heh yeah.

   Oswald smiled at Edward, and Edward started to drink a bit. They lightened up a bit, and actually had some fun for once.

Oswald: How’s your wound’s going anyways?

Edward: Oh there good actually, thanks to you of course though.

Oswald: Good to hear. Oh, sorry but I gotta greet some people. I’d be rude if I don’t, enjoy yourself though.

Edward: It’s fine, and I’ll try.   
  
   Oswald went off to talk to other people, and Edward stayed behind to drink, but stared at Oswald from afar.

Bartender: So your Riddler.

   Edward turned around to meet the bartender face to face.

Edward: Yeah so?

Bartender: Ah nothing, it’s just that boss talks about you a lot, even though he doesn’t realise when he’s doing it.

Edward: That’s Oswald.

Bartender: Heh yeah, he’s a generous man though.

   Edward was shocked, and he looked at the bartender confused.

Edward: How?

Bartender: Well he’s doing so much kinder thing’s than what other people or bosses would ever do. It wasn’t always like him though.

Edward: So your saying that he wasn’t always like this?

Bartender: Well sorta. I’m not going to lie, but when you’d show up in the past as the enemy declaring war, he would sorta change.

Edward: What do you mean?

Bartender: It’s not my place to say this, but he seemed a lot happier even if he was mad at you.

   Edward kept this in mind, and was it true? That’s all he wondered.

Edward: He does that with everyone though.

Bartender: Maybe so.

   That was the last thing that the bartender said anything to Ed about Oswald, but they did only talk when Edward wanted another drink. Edward proceeded to drink, after drink, after drink. He usually had a really good system against alcohol, but even having as much as him would make you drunk. Edward slurred a bit, as he continued to ask for more alcohol.

Bartender: Look, buddy, I think you’ve had enough.

Edward: Eh mayybe your right...

Bartender: There’s not a lot of guests here either… Where’s Oswald?

   Edward caught the bartender talking to himself.

Edward: Oswald?

Bartender: Oof, nice going.

Edward: W-Where is hee anyways?

Bartender: Somewhere, and you shouldn’t worry about him.

Edward: But he’s all I have.

   The word’s were basically were falling out of Edward’s mouth now, and the bartender looked at Edward surprised at what he said.

Bartender: I’m sure he’s fine sir.

Edward: Thens I will have another drink.

Bartender: Only if you say so.

   The bartender gave another drink to Edward, which Edward basically chugged it down without any hesitation. The bartender told one of the staff member’s to get Oswald, and say that there was a problem. One of staff member’s did so, and he interrupted Oswald who was talking with someone.

Oswald: What is it?

Staff Member: The bartender says that there’s a problem.

Oswald: Oh, take me there then.

   Oswald says goodbye to the person who he was talking to, and he was lead to a drunk Edward.

Oswald: What happened to him?

Bartender: Sorry sir, he just kept drinking, and drinking…

   Oswald sighed, and it drew Edward’s attention. Edward knew exactly who’s sigh that was, so he swiveled around to meet Oswald. Edward grew happy, and smiled drunkenly at Oswald.

Edward: Ozzie!

Oswald: Oh no…

   Edward waved at Oswald from afar. The bartender shrugged too. He decided to come closer anyways. He now sat next to Edward on one of the barstool’s.

Oswald: Hello Ed.

Edward: Oh don’t call me that.

Oswald: Ok Riddler.

Edward: No… I mean the other one.

   Oswald perked an eyebrow, and looked at Edward who was drunker than drunk.

Oswald: Eddie?

Edward: Yeah that’s the one!

Oswald: Ok…

   Edward smiled, and then drank another glass of some alcohol.

Edward: Any how’s Im glad t- that your here.

Oswald: What do you mean?

Edward: I’m so lonely without you.

   Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. It was pointless to talk to drunk Ed, but it did catch his curiosity.

Oswald: Are you alright Edward?

   Edward looked back at Oswald annoyed, and angry a bit.

Edward: What did I tell you?

Oswald: I mean Eddie… Are you alright though?

   Edward didn’t answer, and instead asked for another shot. Edward got happy again, and Oswald got more mad at how Edward wasn’t answering.

Oswald: You haven’t answered my question.

Edward: Hmmm.

   Edward looked back into Oswald. His glare was almost frightening, and it made Oswald gulp for some odd reason.

Edward: I wonder…

   Oswald was confused, and kinda scared him. Edward reached out, and caressed Oswald’s chin. He closed the gap between them, and before Edward could do anything he collapsed onto Oswald hugging him.

Oswald: What are you doing?

Edward: Ozzie…

   Edward almost hummed it, but Oswald was eager to get Edward off of him. He pushed Edward off of him as people started to look at them.

Oswald: What is wrong with you?

Edward: n- nothing. Whas are you mean?

Oswald: You can’t even talk properly…

Edward: I can still walk though.

   Edward got up, but failed anyways. He stumbled, but caught himself from almost falling. The rest of Oswald’s guests were now staring at the two.

Oswald: Apparently not… Here follow me.

   Oswald got up, and put his hand out for Edward to grab which he did. Oswald led Edward to the suite bedroom, and once they got to the door Oswald stumbled with the keys.

Oswald: Shit.

   Edward leaned over, and picked them up.

Edward: If only one of these were the key to my heart~

   Edward said this sweetly and kindly to Oswald, and Oswald’s heartbeat struck him once more. He took the keys from Edward and didn’t respond to drunk Ed. He opened the door, and Edward stumbled in after Oswald.

Oswald: You can sleep here for the night.

Edward: I don’t think I can.

Oswald: What is that supposed to mean?

   Edward sat down at the bedframe, and looked at Oswald. He was generally serious even while still being drunk.

Edward: Ehhhh I don’t know.

   Edward chuckled to himself, and it made Oswald be annoyed. Oswald finally lost his patience, and yelled something out.

Oswald: Why are you so hard to talk to?

   Oswald’s voice was crude, but it did make Edward look back at Oswald confused.

Edward: What’s the matt- matter Ozzie?

   Edward was somewhat concerned even if he was drunk. Oswald’s heart almost broke when he heard his nickname that was said by then drunken Ed, and it made him snap. It was also good that Edward would probably not even remember what he did while he’s drunk.

Oswald: Don't call me that.

Edward: Hmmm, and why cann’t I?

   Oswald huffed and turned his back away from Edward. Edward proceeded to get up, and to walk over to Oswald. Once Edward did be slung his arms over Oswald’s shoulder’s.

Oswald: What are you doing!

   Edward didn’t listen, and he instead then lowered himself, and put his head on Oswald’s shoulder. Oswald was more than flustered, and Ed’s heavy breathing didn’t help as Edward’s face was right by Oswald’s ear.

Edward: Ozzie… don’t be so cruel.

   Oswald then pulled Edward off of him, and walked over to the window which left Ed by the door now.

Oswald: What are you doing?

Edward: I…

   He sighs a bit, and Edward is more sad than drunk now. His hand’s shake before he makes fist’s. It catches Oswald attention, so he stop’s to think what he’s done.

Oswald: Ed… I mean Eddie, I’m sorry but I think you need to go to sleep.

   Edward let’s go of his fist’s, and he’s back to being drunk without a care.

Edward: Oh Ozzie, your one to ta- talk.

Oswald: What do you mean?

Edward: I bet that your j- just as tired.

   Edward hiccuped, and he then started to strip his clothing. Oswald looked for a second before he realised.

Oswald: W- What are you doing!

   Oswald covered his face with his arm to hide his blush away, along to not look. Edward with his pant’s half way looked at Oswald confused.

Edward: What, I thought thaat I needed too go to bed, didn’ts I?

Oswald: Yes, but I didn’t say that you could get naked!

Edward: Oh… I’ll leave my boxers on then.

   Oswald uncovered his face, and stared back at Ed who was still trying to get his pants off. Once he did he flopped down onto the bed, and laid there. Oswald then decided to go, but before he could Edward called out to him.

Edward: Ozzie… where are you going?

Oswald: I have to go back to the lounge, I have business to take care of.

Edward: No you don’t… there’s barely anyone left.

Oswald: How do you know that.

Edward: Because Ims not that dumb.

Oswald: Hm.

Edward: Please stay and sleep with me.

Oswald: No, that is not right of me to do that.

Edward: Why n- not lighten up?

Oswald: Look I can’t, just go to sleep.

   Oswald’s voice was a lot more sad than what he had expected, and it made drunk Edward wonder. Oswald got to the door, and was about to open it when Ed said something.

Edward: Why don't you love me?

   Oswald’s eyes grew, and he turned back around to look at Ed who was on his side almost asleep while facing the opposite side of Oswald. Oswald’s heart pounded, and he had the most peculiar look on his face which was surprise.

Oswald: W- What are you talking about!

Edward: Why is it su- such a game with you? Your alway is playin with me you know.

Oswald: I don’t know what your talking about.

   Oswald started to walk towards Ed, and he did so. He slowly got up on the bed, and was about to reach Edward’s shoulder when Ed turned around. Edward’s face was stained with tears, and was sorta angry even while he was still drunk. It look’s like Edward’s an emotional drunk too.

Edward: Why can’t you just be with me!

   Edward shouted, and it made Oswald disappointed in himself. Oswald wasn’t thinking for himself, so he instead hugged Ed while still laying down. Edward’s chin laid on top of Oswald's hair, and Oswald buried his into Edward’s chest. Oswald’s hands laid on Edward’s back.

Oswald: I’m sorry…

   Oswald started sob onto Edward now, and they stayed there for a while. They slept like that till morning soon arose, and they both wished that it wouldn’t end. Neither of them wanted to break apart from each other and cherished the time that they had together.

 


	8. Lies, and More Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward wake up the next morning, and there's a lot of explaining, but lying too. Dr.Crane (Scarecrow) will also be making an appearance throughout the next couple of chapters and a bit of Ivy.

   Edward woke up with a headache, and he didn’t completely know why. He tried to rewind what happened that night, but it was sorta blank, except for him figuring out that he had too much to drink. Before he could continue to his thought’s he noticed that someone’s hands were around him and that someone was breathing on his chest. He looked down and noticed that it was Oswald. He nearly had a heart attack, as he saw Oswald who was hugging him while asleep.

Edward: (What in the world!)

   He then realized that his eyes were tired and red. He came to the conclusion that he had been crying. Edward tried to get Oswald off of him, but it failed him when he did so.

Edward: (What am I going to do…)

   Edward was starting to panic, and badly at that too. Oswald shifted his head a bit, and now he was facing upwards to meet Edward’s faced, yet his eyes were still closed as he was still asleep. Edward examined Oswald’s face, and he too looked like he was crying.

Edward: What did I do?

   He whispered it, but it was still loud. Edward shifted his arm and started to mess with Oswald’s hair. Meanwhile, Oswald still slept, and the club was cleaning even though it was that time when the club wouldn’t be open this night. There was a knock at the door soon enough, and it made Edward jump. He could feel Oswald waking up, so he pretended to be asleep once more. Oswald opened his eyes, to find Ed’s closed. There was another knock, and it made Oswald jolt up. He got up, while still in his clothes, and went to the door. Oswald looked back at Ed one last time before he opened the door. He opened the door to find his bartender about ready to knock again.

Bartender: Oh sir, sorry if I disturbed you.

Oswald: No it’s fine.

   Oswald walked out now into the hallway and closed the door behind him. The bartender got to see Edward though.

Oswald: So what did you come to tell me?

Bartender: Nothing much, but the club’s going to clean up today while we make preparations for tomorrow. Also, there are some of your businessmen here to see you.

Oswald: Oh ok, thank you for telling me.

   Oswald was about to leave when the bartender struck another question.

Bartender: Oh also, is Riddler ok? Did you take care of him?

Oswald: Yeah he’s fine, he’s actually still asleep in my room as we speak.

Bartender: Ah ok, well have a good day Mr. Cobblepot.

Oswald: And the same goes for you.

   The bartender strutted off back to the lounge, and Oswald back to his office. Oswald flashed back to his thought’s on what happened last night. He sighed, as he carried on to walking.

Oswald: What do I do now?

   Oswald finally reached his office, where some men waited inside. He sighed and went in to discuss business. Meanwhile, Edward opened his eyes from fake sleeping. He got up from the bed and then realized that he was undressed.

Edward: Why did I have to strip… I am such a mess when I drink.

   Edward got his clothes and put them back on. He then made the bed neatly. Later he put his shoes on his feet and continued to clean the room of anything. Edward noticed that there were other things in the room too besides his own. He opened the closet to find that there were shoes, and another suit’s lying around too.

Edward: Hm I think that Oswald uses this room for himself. The living room though is a mess.

   He then decided to clean the living room part of the suite. It was odd how the room was set up though. The bedroom was the first part of the suite when the living room should be, and the bedroom part should be in another room. Maybe it’s such an odd placement, so that’s why this is Oswald’s personal room. Ed began to clean off paper’s, and empty bottles around the other part of the suite. Edward cleaned them without any regrets but soon Oswald was on lunch break so he came back to see how Edward was doing. Oswald opened the door to realize that Edward was out of bed. Edward opened the door from the other part of the suite to be surprised by Oswald.

Edward: Oh Oswald, how are you?

Oswald: I’m fine, I didn’t expect you to be up.

Edward: Well I suppose that I am.

Oswald: What were you doing in their anyway?

Edward: Just cleaning.

Oswald: Cleaning?

Edward: Yeah…

Oswald: Edward, you're my guest, why would you do such a thing?

Edward: Well you apparently helped me out last night, so why not return the favor?

Oswald: About last night…

Edward: It seem’s that I don’t remember a thing. Could you fill me in?

Oswald: Oh… Well for starters you got really drunk.

Edward: I figured that much.

Oswald: Well later I got filled in that you were drunk, so I came to see. I tried talking to you, but that was a disaster, later I helped you here, and you were persistent of having me not leave.

   Oswald felt like he should leave out the whole love thing, so he lied instead.

Edward: And?

Oswald: Well you eventually dragged me to bed, your very persuasive even if you are drunk.

   Edward knew he was lying… what about all the stain’s from what could be tears, but he knew that there must've been something to trigger that. He left it alone anyhow and went along with Oswald’s story.

Edward: Ah ok, as long as I didn’t say anything embarrassing.

   Oswald’s mind raced back to the whole emotional part of the night, but he kept himself quiet.

Oswald: Na you're ok.

Edward: I can get very emotional at some points if I'm drunk.

Oswald: (Yeah no kidding) I assure you that nothing like that happened, but you were a lot happier then you seemed.

Edward: Heh yeah, I guess I can get like that too. Usually, I have a strong tolerance for alcohol, look’s like I must’ve drunk a lot then.

Oswald: (I know that I should tell him the truth, but it’s too soon) Yes, you did drink a lot.

   The two laughed a bit, but it died soon enough.

Edward: I should get going now.

Oswald: Oh, I was hoping to go get lunch with you, I’m on my lunch break right now actually.

Edward: I’m sorry, but I have to go.

Oswald: All right then.

Edward: Goodbye Oswald.

   Edward opened the door to the suite and left without another word. He did make a way to the bartender to pay his fee of course, but after that, he went back to go somewhere. Oswald was once again left alone to his feelings that crushed him so. Oswald after lunch sought out to it to talk to Ivy after she just recently got out of Arkham. He picked her out so, and she was actually glad to see him. She climbed into his personal car, and they talked while on the way back to his club.

Oswald: So Ivy, how’s it going?

Ivy: Better, well I did just get out of Arkham of course.

Oswald: Yes, yes…

Ivy: How have you been?

   Oswald: Good, business is going well.

Ivy: Is that all?

Oswald: What are you implying?

Ivy: Oh nothing, it’s just that a little birdie told me something.

Oswald: What then?

Ivy: I heard that a very peculiar riddle man has been coming near you.

   Oswald straightened up and twisted his mouth.

Oswald: And so? What are you getting at when talking to me like that in that tone?

Ivy: Nothing, I just thought that you two hated each other is all.

Oswald: Thing’s are different now… It’s odd in my opinion.

Ivy: Ok, well I was just wondering how things were going.

Oswald: Hm…

Ivy: What?

Oswald: Nothing, I’m just tired is all.

Ivy: Tired from what?

Oswald: Nothing, well Edward got drunk last night, and I had to deal with him.

Ivy: Oh, so you're like that.

Oswald: What do you mean?

Ivy: It’s just that, he’s off.

Oswald: Yes, and so what. I and you are just as much as off as it comes.

Ivy: Yeah but…

Oswald: No, and he’s actually a decent person.

Ivy: Hm…

Oswald: What?

Ivy: Nothing, but you should watch yourself around him.

Oswald: I already am.

Ivy: Fine.

   The rest of the car ride was silent, but they eventually got to the club.

Oswald: So are you going to stay here, or are you going to get your own place?

Ivy: I’ve got my own place, but thank you for the offer.

Oswald: Ok then.

Ivy: Well I’d best get going now.

Oswald: Alright, well the car’s still here so I can tell them to drop you off where ever you need to be.

Ivy: That won’t be necessary.

Oswald: Oh?

Ivy: I’ve still got my hideouts still untouched.

Oswald: Oh… so you're going back to crime then?

Ivy: I guess, well I’ll be seeing you then.

Oswald: Ok then Ivy.

   Ivy waved goodbye, and Oswald smiled before she was out of sight. When she was out of sight he walked back into his club, to continue his work. Meanwhile, Edward worked on plans of his own. The Scarecrow had been more brought up in the city nowadays. Newspapers, newscasts, you name it because The Scarecrow was at least in it. With the new found fear of him brought trouble to Oswald, Edward, and about almost every other villain. Scarecrow, or as known as Crane was very hidden well, and even if anyone wanted to find him it would be hard. Batman is having trouble finding him since he lays low after striking. To Edward, it meant redoing his plan’s since the two don’t really see eye to eye. Oswald also doesn’t exactly see eye to eye withCrane either, but even with his men, he can’t find him. Edward decided to go along with his plan anyway, which was to get information out of some certain people. He had been scouting a certain weapon that would make Batman probably even fall to his knees. The information on the weapon was very secluded, and only small rumors were to be said. Edward found out that a certain person who worked for Crane knew the place where the black site would be. It was only a matter of time before Ed would kidnap the guy.

Oswald: What do you mean that Crane is on the move?

Batman: He’s planning something.

Oswald: Hm. That complicates things.

Batman: For everyone actually.

Oswald: Yeah, and I bet that Crane’s looking for that weapon that everyone's been talking about.

Batman: How do you know about that?

Oswald: Well only a few of us in the underworld know, but I only know due to some rumor’s said by that clown.

Batman: Oh.

Oswald: But don’t worry I won’t go after it.

Batman: Why not?

Oswald: I have no interest in things with getting all my men killed.

Batman: Smart play. I should get going anyways.

   Batman was about ready to leave the rooftop of Oswald’s club, but Oswald stopped him.

Oswald: By the way, I hope that you can keep this between us.

Batman: This information won’t go anywhere, and I hope that the same goes for you.

Oswald: Don’t worry about me. Anyways I’m glad that you and I can come to an understanding.

Batman: I agree, let’s keep talking, and updating each other about this.

Oswald: I’ll try.

   Batman jumped off the rooftop and left Oswald to be. Oswald sighed soon after and walked back to his club.

Oswald: (I don’t exactly like working with good guy’s, but at least I know what Crane is doing, I wonder what Ed is doing.)

 


	9. Involvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds himself entangled in a situation after trying to find out Scarecrow's hideout, but that turns for the worse. When Oswald find's out about it he'll have to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So Sorry for the very very late update, my life's been going through another turn, and there's a lot to do. I might update late again since I have a lot of assignments to do for school this week, anyhow I made this chapter long again to make up for the lost time.

 

 Edward followed one of Crane’s men back through alleyways and such before the man was in the middle of a more quiet part of Gotham. The man turned around feeling like someone’s gaze was on him, but he found none. Edward hid in an alleyway when he did look, but after that, he kept following the other man who was nervous while walking through the dark. The Gap between the two closed, and Edward put his hand on the man’s shoulders. Edward shoved him into a nearby other Alleyway and shoved him against the wall. The man’s name was William, and he was probably one of the most cowardice men In Crane’s gang.

William: P- Please…

   Edward hadn’t even hit the guy, but he was already pleading. He decided to be calm with the guy anyways.

William: What d-do you want?

Edward: I only want to ask some questions.

William: What?

Edward: Look if you agree to tell me about your boss, I’ll go easy on you.

William: Why?

Edward: I know about your family, and I know that your only working with Crane to support them.

William: How do you know that?

Edward: You're the easiest to get to.

William: What if I don’t cooperate?

Edward: Then I might have to do something rash.

William: Oh…

   Edward let William down from his grasp and gave him some room.

Edward: Well I’d like to get on with the questions.

William: Alright.

Edward: So, where is the blacksite?

William: Oh that…

Edward: Yes that?

William: I’m not too sure, boss kinda keeps quiet about that.

Edward: That complicates things. Anyhow where is Scarecrow’s hideout?

William: It changes time to time, but right now were located at Amber street 155.

Edward: Oh the one that’s abandoned. I should’ve known.

William: I really need to get going.

   Edward sighed and it made William wonder what he was thinking.

William: What is it?

Edward: Well I can’t just let you walk away knowing that I’m looking for your boss. You might snitch.

William: W-What do you mean…

   William walked back into the wall, and Edward grew closer until he then put an electronic small shocker on his shoulder.

Edward: Like you have a choice.

William. I-

   Edward right then hit the control, and William was knocked out completely.

Edward: Hm I should carry him to his house anyway. He might not snitch anyways.

   He picked up William and put him on his shoulder. Good thing that they weren’t so far from William’s place anyways. Edward climbed up the apartment floors and finally got to William’s place, where he put him down with a note for his wife to read. Just before Edward could knock on the door, something caught his attention, and by the time he turned around he was already too late.

Edward: Oh dear.

   Three thuggish men stood in front of them, each with weapons in their hands. One attacked him with a baseball bat which made him pass out like a light. He slept the whole way, which the men had taken him to a van with blacked out windows. When Edward woke up, he was tied to a fold-out chair in a strange looking office. The office seemed nice, and fairly clean, as he lifted his head with a headache to look around. Then his nose caught the scent of chemicals, and he had realized where he was.

Scarecrow: Well It looks like your up now.

Edward: Oh it’s you.

   Scarecrow dimmed the curtain’s of the office, and walked towards his desk, to then look at Edward. Edward was already mad and angered at this point that his face even told that he was angry.

Edward: What do you want scarecrow?

Scarecrow: Please, please just call me Crane.

   Scarecrow undid his mask, and his face could now be seen.

Edward: Fine, Dr. Crane then…

Crane: No need to be rude about it. I don’t flaunt your name around… Eddie.

   Edward gritted his teeth, at the mention of his other nickname.

Crane: Hm, now I wanna know why you were after me.

Edward: Well everyone is nowadays.

Crane: True, but you’ve been spying on me. Why?

Edward: Look all I want to do is see what that who secret weapon is.

Crane: Oh there must be more of a reason than that.

   The worlds were deep, and low when Crane said them. They almost made the hairs on Ed’s back stand up.

Edward: What makes you say that?

Crane: I can see it.

   Ed’s expression turned into confusion.

Edward: What is that supposed to mean?

Crane: You give up more about yourself than you realize. Just by reading your face I can tell that you're scared of something. But what?

   Crane looked down and was deep in thought. Edward was getting irritated every second.

Edward: Hey weren’t we supposed to be talking about something else?

Crane: Oh Right! Anyway’s I can’t let you be any competition.

Edward: Then let me go, and I won’t continue.

   Crane laughed a bit, and then stepped closer to Edward with a grin on his face.

Crane: No. Sorry, but I can’t let you go so easily.

Edward: Then what will you be doing?

Crane: Well, you have meddled with my plan’s a bit, so why not use you as a test subject?

Edward: Heh, like that stuff would work.

   Crane was now face to face with Ed, but looking down on him.

Crane: On the contrary Mr. Nygma, It works marvelously.

Edward: I’d bet differently.

   Edward then spits on Crane, which Crane only walked away to his desk to get a needle. He wiped his face away of Ed’s saliva and then loaded the needle with a particular fear toxin. The toxin was a toxic green color and was a little chilling to look at. Crane walked slowly, and carefully towards Edward, and then got closer that Edward didn’t even realize it.

Edward: You’ll regret it if you do this.

Crane: Like you can do anything.

   Crane then inserted the toxin into Edward’s neck which made him hiss in the pain until it was out. Edward’s pupils dilated back and forth until his head frantically dropped. Crane stepped back and watched the results.

Crane: Heh looks like it’s already working.

   Laughter then could be heard, which was coming from Edward. Crane’s expression turned from a smug look to an afraid one.

Edward: Hehehehehe… Is that all you got?

   Edward looked up, and his eyes glistened with fiery.

Crane: How?

Edward: The funny thing about hallucinations, I’m already used to getting them.

   Crane whistled, and one of his men from his gang came in and knocked Edward out. Crane will continue to experiment on Edward until something happens. Days passed, and that meant more experiments on Edward. None of them worked so far, until one which would be specifically made for Ed.

Edward: So what do you have for me this time Crane?

Crane: Something different.

Edward: You’ve been saying that every time, including this being our 46 test. And yes before you ask I have been counting.

Crane smirked until he got the new toxin into the needle, which he was going to put into Ed’s system. Crane put it into Edward’s neck just like the other time’s, and nothing happened so far. Edward’s pupils dilated again, but more forcefully, and a headache rushed through him. Crane stood back and leaned up against his desk. Edward couldn’t force his eyes from moving back and forth this time, and a sudden fear engulfed him.

Edward: Heh, T-This one sss-seem’s to be working. C-Congrat’s.

Crane: Not yet.

   Crane then walked towards him, in a slow manner way. In a glimpse, Edward could've sworn that Crane was someone else. Crane somehow was face to face to Edward in a second, and Edward's eyes were big and wide.

Crane: It’s only partially working, but what are you afraid of?

Edward: I’m n-not afraid of aa- anything.

Crane: Maybe not a thing, but what about someone?

   Edward gulped, and Crane turned his back on him. While he walked away Crane turned into something into something that Edward wouldn’t have thought that he would see in a long time. It was only a hallucination but it was his father. His eyes grew bigger, and he could move an inch.

Edward: No…

   Crane turned his head to the side to see Edward. Edward only saw his father instead who was glaring at him.

Crane: Heh looks like he’s found it, take him back to his holding place.

   The men unraveled Ed from the chair and hucked him back to an empty room with only a bed with a bucket. They locked the door, and Edward was left with himself. Before him, a hallucination of his dad stood in front of him, and in his hands were a belt.

Hallucination: Eddie.

   Edward was shocked, and he couldn’t help himself but be generally scared. His hallucination continued all night long, he spoke in riddles to prove himself of not doing anything wrong yet it did nothing, but the venom did eventually wear off a day later. That wouldn’t stop Crane from continuing though, and so Edward would continue to be experimented on. It was breaking Ed, and even though Edward tried his best to hold on to sanity it would slowly drive him madder. Being afraid for so long can only last so long. Meanwhile, Oswald had no clue about the things done to Edward, and where he even would be. It was only a couple days until the fight for the blacksite would begin, so that gave Batman plenty of time to keep weary on the whole topic on eye till then. The weapon that the blacksite would hold would be a powerful transmitter that can amplify anything that it was put too. For Crane that meant an amplifier to his fear toxin which could be set out to the whole city if he only chooses.

Jim: We meet again.

Batman: Any update on the whole situation?

Jim: Not exactly, but I have heard news of the weapon that the blacksite has.

Batman: You do?

Jim: Yeah, and it’s not a pretty one either. It’s a transmitter that has a span as big as Gotham itself, and it can amplify anything.

Batman: That is a little bit less bad than I had expected.

Jim: So having that freak scarecrow unleashing any toxin he wants isn’t bad?

   Gordon was sarcastic, and Batman clearly dismissed it.

Batman: We can’t let him get it any other way though.

Jim: Agreed, did you get anything from Penguin?

Batman: No, he doesn’t know anything either and he plans to stay out of the fight for the weapon.

Jim: That might change if he finds out.

Batman: Find out what?

Jim: His friend Riddler is being kept somewhere by the scarecrow. I thought that you would know that of all people.

Batman: Well maybe Oswald doesn’t know yet… How do you know exactly?

Jim: There was some footage of it from a security camera. Cranes gang basically nabbed the creep.

Batman: That’s a little unsettling.

Jim: I could care less about it.

Batman: As long as Oswald doesn’t know we don’t have to worry about Oswald joining in the fight.

Jim: Hm yeah, it would complicate things drastically.

Batman: I’ll talk to Oswald about any new updates, but this information stays between us. Alright?

Jim: You got it, and please don’t say anything about The Riddler.

   Batman then grappled away and started at the scene of the crime where Riddler was kidnapped. He found tire marks in the alleyway behind the apartment and followed them till he found a building with a water tower on the top of it, and he confirmed that it was scarecrows hideout. meanwhile, Oswald just closed a deal on firearms with some gangs.

Oswald: Well I’d call that a closed deal.

Dealer: Closed as it ever will be.

   The dealer and Oswald shook hands, and the dealer then closed his trunk full of weapons.

Dealer: I’ll talk with your men later at the warehouse, and then we'll be able to trade there.

Oswald: Right.

Dealer: Alright.

   He later got into his car and left, Oswald continued to stand in the alleyway till he made sure the car was out of view. It started to gently rain so he got out his umbrella. He stood there a bit before he noticed that someone was watching him from above.

Oswald: You can come down.

   Batman came down into the alleyway and stood in front of Oswald.

Batman: Hello again Penguin.

Oswald: Hm nice to see you again Bat.

   There was the silence that followed after that, but the interest of why Batman was here peaked his interest.

Oswald: So what brings you here?

Batman: Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you know the location of the blacksite yet.

Oswald: Why would I know, I’ve already told you that I don’t know anything.

Batman: Then maybe it’s because you aren’t trying.

   Oswald’s brow raised into question, and he left a smug look on his face.

Oswald: And what if I’m not? To be honest I really don’t get anything by getting whatever scarecrow wants.

Batman: There might be something that you’ll want though.

   Batman smirked, and Oswald’s smug expression went away.

Oswald: What do you mean?

Batman: Nothing by all means, maybe I shouldn’t have had said a thing.

Oswald: No, what is it that I might want? Spill it.

Batman: I can’t just tell you, you know how this works.

   Oswald huffed, and then looked back up at Batman.

Oswald: Ok, what is it that you want?

Batman: I would like you to tell me the location of the blacksite, it’s rare to see that such a businessman as yourself doesn’t know about it. You basically know everything, but not quite.

Oswald: Oh fine, I had heard that the location of the blacksite is located at that one restaurant on saint avenue. Basically, they have that, weapon that’s able to do terrors, and they are protected by the gangs for now.  

Batman: That complicates things.

Oswald: Now for the other side of the deal. Tell me what I want from this whole situation.

   Batman looked down, and he shouldn’t go behind Jim’s back like this, but there might be fewer problems if he does tell Oswald.

Batman: It’s about The Riddler.

   Oswald’s eyebrows furrowed down, and he looked back at Batman.

Oswald: What of him?

Batman: Apparently Scarecrow nabbed him, and has him at his hideout.

   His heart dropped for a second, but he kept himself balanced in front of Batman.

Oswald: That’s all?

Batman: Apparently so, except I know where the hideout is.

Oswald: You do, then please tell me.

Batman: Not unless you have more information like when is the scarecrow going to attack the blacksite?

Oswald: Fine, it’s at 2 pm tomorrow. He plans to sneak in through the back using his toxin.

Batman: Thank you.

Oswald: Now where is Ed?

   The mention of Ed instead of Riddler did concern Batman, but not for long.

Batman: He’s at Parker street at the old wear down building with the water tank located on the top of it.

Oswald: Alright, now is that all?

Batman: No, that’ll be all.

Oswald: Pleasure doing business with you.

   Batman pulled out his grapple gun once more and flew out of sight. Oswald’s heart was thumping more than ever, but he stayed calm as he walked back into his establishment. The bartender saw through the facade but didn’t say anything to the passing Oswald. Oswald went to his office and sat down. This was going to be long, and tiring for both Batman, and himself. Only almost a handful of hours would be left before they would be ready for the impossible.

Oswald: Oh Edward, what have you gotten yourself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to make Edward suffer, but It'll get better. I promise


End file.
